Race To Witch Mountain 2
by Chase Bond
Summary: Seth and Sara return to earth to prevent an inter-world war. Jack and Alex are happily married with all the money one could want. And Jo is a well trained thief, and an alien - but she doesn't know it. Will they be able to save both worlds?
1. Chapter 1

**RTWM2**

**Part/Chapter One.**

**[I do not own RTWM, or any of the characters. I only own Jo]**

Jack Bruno, no longer the cab driver he was a few years ago, was posed – along with his wife, Alex Friedman – on his flash car.

Amelia Jones, commonly known as Jo, studied the picture, not sure why she was even reading the local paper. She usually found amusement in scientists "theories" about aliens. But not these two. For some reason, their story sounded pretty real – unlike the abduction based stories usually written. And Jo was torn between believing the story, and not believing it.

"That'd be $39.50," the cab driver said.

Jo handed the man the money owed, folded up the paper she'd been looking at, and grabbed her small backpack of belongings. She slid out of the cab – right outside the Bruno home. It was a large place. Very large.

Jo studied the place – to see what security things had been put in place. There were some, but none were activated. Either they were home, or they'd accidentally left the security system off. Jo figured they had left it off – they should both be at a book signing by now.

Jo knew that "snooping" around other peoples places was a bad thing to do, but she'd done it all her life and couldn't care less. Jo needed to find the information hidden inside. Information that proved the Bruno's story "Race to Witch Mountain" was wrong. It was much easier to find information against than it was to find information for.

Jo walked over to the huge electronic gate. After shoving the newspaper into Bruno's letterbox, Jo threw her bag over the iron barred fence. Then she carefully climbed up the fence, and jumped onto the concrete below. A small amount of ground shock coursed up her legs, but she waved it off. Grabbing her bag, Jo made her way up the steep, curvy driveway.

_It would be a pain to drive up and down this thing everyday, _Jo thought.

The house was panted white. It was an old Victorian style house. The house was quite out of place in this street of flash, new houses. Also, Victorian houses were mostly common in England. Multiple windows lined the front of the house. The house was two stories high, with an attic, and a high chance of there being a basement.

Jo walked up to the front door, it was probably the only part of the building that didn't have windows on it. Jo tried the door handle, knowing that it'd be locked – she'd have to leave before she got caught, or try searching the house with people inside.

To Jo's relief, the door was locked. Jo ran her hand across the wood of the door, admiring it. She loved wooden doors like this one. It made her feel like she was home. Even though she didn't have a home. It still felt nice to her.

Jo walked over to a nearby, partly open window. It was on the second floor, meaning she'd have to climb up to get in. Jo used the ledges of the window to climb up. She had climbed up buildings in her past. Once at the window, she pulled it as far open as it'd go, and climbed inside.

The room was brightly colored. A light shade of yellow. Almost a white color. This room was set up for a baby. But the Bruno's didn't have any children.

_Maybe they're expecting. Or trying … _Jo thought.

Jo shrugged all irrelevant thoughts from her mind. She had to stay focused. Jo then made her way to a hallway, then to the couples bedroom. Jo opened and searched through a bedside table, a the wardrobe, and a set or draws. Jo didn't find anything that'd help. The only things relating to aliens and outer space here were the Bruno's book "Race to Witch Mountain" and a letter from Harland, an extra terrestrial scientist. The letter didn't have anything useful, only saying that he'd been "abducted" by aliens. Again.

Harland was always making up stories to talk about – like being abducted. No one actually believed the stuff in his books anyway. Pure garbage.

Jo put the things back where she'd gotten them from and left the room for another. The next room Jo entered consisted of twin beds.

_Why do they have so many rooms and beds? There are only two people living here! _Jo thought, getting annoyed that it was taking her longer than she'd expected to find something useful.

After checking every room on the upstairs level – including the attic, Jo quietly walked down a flight of stairs, leading her to the dining room.

Jo sighed, still annoyed, and walked over to the dining room table, which was stacked high with books on extra terrestrial related books. Jo picked up a book from the top of the pile when she heard the voice.

"Who are you?" the voice asked. It was a males voice. And it certainly wasn't Jack Bruno's voice.

Jo turned around to see two blonde teenagers – a male and a female. They could have passed for twins. They probably were.

"A person," Jo replied. She was getting mad at herself for getting caught. Whenever something went wrong, she would blame herself – even if it had nothing to do with her fault. "Who are you?"

"Also a person," he replied mocking my smart tone.

"So Also a Person," Jo set the book down, "You live here?"

"We are staying for the Christmas holidays," the female spoke for the first time, "Possibly a little longer." The male glared at his sister.

"I should probably get going. I was sent here by Alex and Jack to grab something," Jo lied, "They're expecting me back at the signing any minute." Jo headed towards the door, but the male stepped into my path.

"I don't believe you," he stated in monotone.

"And I'm not liking you," Jo said mocking his monotone, "Meaning we're both not happy with something about this situation. You know, if you just let me go, I don't have to deal with you, and you don't have to worry about believing me." Jo smiled coldly and shoved past him.

The male grabbed Jo by the arm, stopping her from trying to leave.

"Seth," the female said softly to her brother, "She is lying. Alex Friedman and Jack Bruno do not know that she is here."

Seth, the male, looked at Jo coldly, "Why are you here?"

"Alien stuff," Jo looked up at him, "Why are you here? Are you wanting an autograph? You know they're out at a book _signing_, you can just get one there."

"I do not need an autograph," Seth growled. Jo tried hard not to laugh in his face, "And it is not your problem what I am doing here. Alex Friedman and Jack Bruno know Sara and I are here."

Jo prepared to punch Seth in the jaw. He was really getting to her. Seth didn't see it coming. He probably didn't think anyone would ever hit him, especially with his looks. He probably though he could get whatever he wanted when he looked like that.

The power behind the punch was enough to send Seth into the wall behind him. As quickly as possible, Jo headed for the door. Seth followed just as quickly behind Jo. He was determined to capture her.

Jo had gotten to the gate before he got her. He had her in a way that was uncomfortable for her, and she couldn't move to escape.

"Okay, what?" Jo demanded. This wasn't the first time she'd been caught, but it was the first time she had been caught by a person outside of the government, or didn't have a criminal record.

Seth didn't say anything, only half carried, half dragged Jo back up to the house. Jo wasn't scared of him. She'd had much worse than this before. Way worse.

* * *

><p>Jack Bruno and Alex Friedman arrived home at around eight PM. They were both surprised and excited to see their old friends, Seth and Sara.<p>

"Alex! Jack!" " Sara called out and ran over to give Alex a hug, then Jack.

"Hey guys. I didn't know you were back." Alex grinned and hugged Sara repeatably.

"Ah, where's Seth?" Jack asked wondering where Seth was.

"Seth is watching the girl," Sara said giving Jack a hug.

"The girl?" both Jack and Alex said in unison.

"Yes. The one Seth and I found looking through all your belongings,"

Jack, Alex, and Sara walked into the dining room where Seth had tied Jo to a chair.

"Who's this?" Alex asked at the same time as Jack said, "This is her?"

Seth looked away from Jo, and up at Bruno, "She was intruding," he explained.

"I was not!" Jo argued. She knew that she was, but couldn't be bothered having to deal with police and government officials at this point in time.

"Then explain why Sara and I found you looking at these books moments after you were looking upstairs?"

_How did he know I was looking around upstairs? _Jo thought.

"Bastard," Jo muttered under her breath.

"Excuse your language," Friedman looked mad for a few seconds, then got over Jo's poor use of language, and went to the matter that she'd been creeping around their house, "Why were you in our house?" Friedman asked sternly.

"I got lost,"

"That is like the oldest trick in the book, kiddo," Jack said, "Answer the question properly."

"I'm not a kid. A kid lives at home with their parents. I don't"

"How long ago was it since you were a kid?"

"A while,"

"Jack," Sara said softly, getting Jack's attention.

Jack looked up at Sara, "Yeah?"

"She was looking for information on aliens," Sara explained, "She wants to know if your story about meeting aliens was true or not. She believes your story, but has never had any thoughts of aliens and the like ever in her life."

"Really?" Jack said sounding interested, "and whys that?"

"Amelia does not know why she feels that way, she just does,"

"It's not Amelia," Jo quietly mumbled, then yawned desperately wanting to sleep. She normally got up at 4 am and went to sleep at about 9 or 10 pm. And it was now nearing half past nine.

"What's your name then?" Jack asked, getting mad that Jo wasn't cooperating in the way he liked.

Jo didn't respond.

"What's your name?" Jack's voice rose. More demanding now.

Jo didn't respond again.

"I will call the cops if you don't cooperate," He threatened.

"Jack … " Alex softly told her husband to take a breather, and get some fresh air. Sara went with him, to help comfort him.

"Sorry about that," Friedman said.

"What is your name?" Seth asked for the first time this evening. He didn't sound at all mad. Jo looked up at Seth. He didn't look the way he sounded; caring, kind. But his face was a mask or pure hate. Jo didn't care what Seth, or anyone thought, but the way he had asked her the question sounded far too familiar. It reminded Jo of Clonus, a guy who took Jo in and raised her for a few years 'till he died when she was twelve. He had raised her for a little over five years.

Whenever he spoke it was harsh and soft at the same time. It was always hard to tell whether he was mad or not. And Jo wasn't sure how to act about Seth reminding her of him.

"You want information, we'll give it to you," Alex said friendly, "Just tell us who you are, and then ask. I won't call the police. I want to help."

"Yeah, you won't call the police 'cause when they see them," Jo pointed to Seth and where Sara had gone, "they'll take them away, and arrest you. I'm not stupid."

Alex looked at Seth, wondering how Jo had figured it out. Jo wasn't even sure how she knew. It was more a guess than iit was a statement.

"Jo," Jo whispered.

"Jo?" Alex sound confused as to how she had managed to get the name Jo from Amelia.

"Amelia Jones," Jo explained, "Jo from Jones." Immediately Jo felt bad for saying her full name, "Don't you dare tell anyone where I am!" Jo shouted. The last thing she wanted was to be sent to prison for the rest of her life for all the crimes she had committed over the years. It didn't help that Clonus was a thief himself, and had taught Jo everything he knew before he died.

"No, I won't" Alex said, realizing how Jo felt for failing an anonymous superior.

"But we have to, she broke in," Seth argued.

"I didn't break in. I just entered. So you can't do me with breaking, only entering," Jo noticed the look Friedman was giving her, "The second floor window was opened … I climbed."

Jo couldn't believe how much she was telling Alex Friedman, but she was now thinking over what Friedman had previously said. Seth. Sara. Aliens.

Friedman looked at Jo like she was completely bonkers. "You climbed? How?"

Jo didn't respond. She swore that she wouldn't say anymore to Friedman. No matter how much she or Friedman wanted to know. Jo yawned again, and fought the urge to fall asleep.

"Tired?" Friedman asked looking straight at Jo.

Jo ignored Friedman and Seth, but found sleep had the better of her.

Jo was the first to wake up in the Bruno house. And it was obvious that Seth didn't even go to sleep. He was sitting on a chair across from the sofa that Jo was spread out on. Jo didn't bother to be friendly to him. Didn't bother to greet him good morning. Instead, she sat up on the sofa and just stared at Seth.

Seth realized that Jo was mocking him after a few minutes of the staring, and glared at her. His signature "death glare".

Jo refused to be the first to start a conversation with the boy, but she was curious as to whether he had slept or not. Jo was glad that curiosity was mutual when Seth asked why she was interested in Bruno and Friedman's alien story.

Jo didn't want to respond, but did after a minute, "I don't know,"

"So you came to their home to find out information to something that you have no idea why you have interest in the subject?"

"Something like that,"

_Good to know that they have given me a sofa instead of a bed, when they have enough upstairs, _Jo though, _great._

"Hey, do you know where my bag is?" Jo asked, looking around for her black backpack that she'd had earlier, but didn't have now.

"At the table in that room, I think" Seth pointed to the dining room.

Jo didn't say thanks, or anything appreciate Seth telling her where her stuff was.

Jo got off the sofa and headed towards the dining room. Her bag was sitting on the table, not on the floor where she'd left it.

_Great, _Jo thought, _they'd looked through my bag. I hadn't even taken anything._

Jo grabbed her bag, and looked back at the doorway she'd just come through. Seth was there watching her. He had followed her.

It was obvious that he was expecting her to try and escape - which was true. She had planned to escape. Still, him being there wouldn't stop her. She'd fought off bad guys before.

"You know I can kick your ass," Jo stated.

Seth only glared in return.

Jo sent a punch at Seth's face. He had been expecting it, and easily blocked her attack. Jo threw a few more blows at Seth - in direction of his face, stomach, shins, and even his groin. Jo managed to send Seth to into the nearby table - breaking it in half. Seth had tried to send some punches of his own, but he wasn't the fighting type, and this proved to result in him being beaten by Jo.

"What the?" Bruno yelled confused as he looked at an unconscious Seth, broken table, and a Jo ready to take him on.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'll update sometime soon - hopefully - with something good. This is my first story here on fanfiction, and I have read quite a few of others stories. I finally have gotten around to write my own. I hope this is to the length of what most people like - it was about 7-8pages in word - and I hope it's interesting.<strong>

**Please review - it'll get me writing faster(;**

**I like constructive criticism, not people making nasty comments.**

**Thanks ~ Chase Bond.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RTWM2**

**Part/Chapter Two.**

"Okay," Bruno glared at me, "first; you break into my home, and feel free to look around at all my stuff. Second; you knock Seth unconscious in a failed attempt to leave before I feel the need to call the cops on you." he paused, thinking what to say next, "You know I would have just let you go. But then you hurt my friend here," he pointed to Seth, "now I'm not feeling as kindhearted as I was before this incident."

Jo couldn't help but laugh when he said "kindhearted" When was this guy ever kindhearted? He looked like the kind of guy that was never kindhearted. The kind that wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

"Why did you do that?" Bruno asked, "You seem to feel the need to leave, but you haven't gone? You haven't tried to knock me down, or try for a desperate attempt to leave – just a half hearted one." Bruno seemed confused.

Jo wanted to tell him. She didn't like having to hide things from him, but she just couldn't tell him. It was part of her training that she was never to tell anyone anything, never give in. Ever.

Yet, here she was, feeling like she should. She'd never felt this way. Maybe it was the aliens?

Bruno looked at Seth. "Why'd you knock him out?"

Jo didn't answer. She crossed her arms over her chest, and refused to say anything.

"Look," Bruno started, "I'll let you go, if you tell me why you are here – what about the aliens you wanted to know, and how long he'll be out for?"

Jo wanted to go, yes. But she didn't want to give in, make Clonus think down on her for failing his number one rule; _Never give in to the enemy._

Thing is, Jo wanted to follow Seth and Sara around, learn about these aliens. Jo didn't call it stalking, merely just being in the same place at the same time …

"I've never given aliens and stupid theories like yours a second thought, ever. I never even gave it a first thought. But I want to know... I was... I don't know... I want information on them... I was drawn to your story, like a coffee addict to coffee. Even though that is a terrible example, it's still similar, just that I've never had a care in the world for anything outside of my little... What'd you call it? Bubble? And, ah, I wanted to know more."

Jo immediately regretted saying that.

"Please do _not _tell me you're thinking that you're an alien. Do you know how stupid that sounds? You don't even look like one."

"No!" Jo sounded shocked, "I don't think I'd ever even think to call myself an alien."

"Then why'd … ?"

"I don't know," Jo looked away, "And anyway, if anything, I'd say you look like an alien, 'cause you don't look much different from _them_."

Bruno glared at Jo, it reminded her of Seth's, just with a little more 'try-hard' to it.

"What about Seth?" He asked, concerned.

"An hour, maybe more. Hard to tell with aliens. You know, it's not every day that I get to punch one."

"Whatever, just leave." Bruno gestured towards the door, "Door's there. And don't return."

Jo walked towards it. She opened the door and walked outside, then paused and asked, "Why'd you look through my stuff?"

"Why do you have rope in there? GPS? A _hammer_? Who goes around carrying a hammer?"

"Me," Jo replied and left. She didn't like the fact that everyday people like Bruno go through others' stuff. _Isn't that what the government do?_ Jo thought.

* * *

><p>Seth groaned as he woke up. It was still early morning, but the girl had gone. He felt he had failed Bruno. Maybe he had?<p>

"Good morning," Seth heard Sara say. She was sitting next to him on the sofa, "Are you alright? Is there anything you need?"

"No, thank you," he responded sitting up, "What happened?"

"Jo is gone. Jack let her go. I do not understand why. He was mad that she hit you, then he just let her go."

"He 'Just let her go'? What? Why? She was up to something. She was looking around their things,"

"That is what I do not understand. He just said to leave and not to return,"

Sara looked as confused as Seth felt.

"You did not fail anyone," Sara reassured her brother.

"What did she want?" He finally asked after a brief moment of pause.

"She said exactly what she wanted. Information,"

"And that was it? Information? Could she have not looked it up somewhere?" Seth sounded confused.

"She wanted hard proof. She is the 'see it to believe it' type of person. Jo did not want to just read it, she wanted proof to show that Jack and Alex's story was true."

"And she thought breaking in, looking around, and then attacking the proof was considered 'hard proof'?" Seth winced remembering the earlier scene. There was a bruse and a bump on his head.

"She did not expect to find anyone here. She wanted to go through Jack and Alex's notes, anything that seemed realistic, not fake. She did not expect to walk into us."

"Is she a 'bad guy'?"

"She though a lot about a guy called Clonus. I think he may have been a father to her, but she felt bad failing his standards and everything he had taught her. She was not even sure herself why she was here."

Seth closed his eyes, trying to make sense of everything.

"She was confused."

Seth groaned and tried to get some rest.

* * *

><p>Jo walked away from the Bruno residence with her backpack slung over her shoulder. She had no where to go, and no one to go to. The last place she was at, the people were away for the week and didn't know that Jo was there. They were back now, leaving Jo with no where to stay.<p>

Jo walked up the street, looking at the darkening sky. A storm was coming. It looked bad.

It wasn't long till the rain came. And not much longer after that that Jo was soaked and shivering.

Jo pulled her sweatshirt closer around her body, wishing she had some money, maybe she could get a room for the night? Or she could do what she normally did and 'steal' a room, but she couldn't be bother trying to find a place with a spare room that wouldn't notice she was there for the night. Thunder boomed over head and cars wizzed by.

_Where to now? _Jo thought, _I could always go back to Tennessee … Or just be me and go and check out Witch Mountain._

It wasn't hard for Jo to find a ride, being a female and all, and it was probably considered dangerous, but Jo being who she is, it's possibly more dangerous for the person giving her the lift than it was her hitching.

The person who was kind enough to give Jo a lift was a mid aged woman, late 30's to early 40's. Oh, and she was a cop. She obviously didn't know that Jo was a criminal and wanted in some states, including Tennessee.

The woman asked where abouts she was heading. Jo didn't answer, she just said "that way."

The police woman – whom was off duty for the time being – thought that it was odd for Jo to say "that way" and not give a proper direction. Jo just shrugged it off.

They rode in silence for a while, until the lady said she wasn't going much further. Jo got out of the car – didn't even thank the woman – and walked further on foot. Jo knew she couldn't walk the entire way to Witch Mountain on foot, but it was the best she had.

Up ahead there was a small motel. Jo smiled to herself and knew that she was going to spend the night there.

* * *

><p>Seth woke up to the smell of Alex Friedman trying to cook. She wasn't very good, and whatever it was, it smelled terrible.<p>

Seth removed the blanket that someone was kind enough to get for him. He got up, folded the blanket, and walked out to join his sister, Sara, in the kitchen, talking to Alex.

They were talking about why they were here, and what they came to do. Which wasn't very much; just trying to save earth. Seth and Sara's mission was clear; get Earth's government to work with Seth and Sara to try prevent their home from proceeding with their initial plans of coming to Earth and making it their home. Seth and Sara had returned home and given in the antidote, except the military and government rejected it, and were now planing on invading Earth. It was Seth and Sara's job to prevent it. There were few clusters of Anti-Invasion members amongst Seth's people whom were supporting him and his sister as they tried to save Earth.

Seth thought back to earlier when Jo had attacked him. He was mad at himself for being knocked out, and even madder for not using his ability to stop her from attacking. He hadn't thought much about his ability whilst being attacked by Jo; more interested in stopping her. It just hadn't occurred to him. Seth promised himself that he would think more in future.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up over it, Seth," Sara said, her voice like a mind-control, forced the unhappy thoughts from his mind.

"Where is she?" Seth demanded.

"Jack Bruno let her go,"

"He what?!"

"She's gone, Seth. Don't worry about it. She wasn't here to hurt anyone."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me, Sara,"

"Food?" Alex walked over to the dining room table and set plates of food down.

* * *

><p>Henry Burke sat in his office chair. He could hardly believe the news. The aliens were back. Not fake alien sightings, but rather Seth and Sara, the teenage aliens that ruined his life. He was madder than ever, and planned on capturing them in a way the made it impossible for them to escape. He was allowed to capture the aliens, said the President, as they could have some diseases that could potentially wipe out the human race, or they could be here pretending to be allies, when really they wanted world domination. But word had it; there was another alien here.<p>

Burke had planted bugs in the Bruno household – which they didn't know about – which allowed him to hear, and see, what was going on in the house. Seth and Sara were back, yes, but this new alien had arrived years ago. She didn't know what she was, probably raised by humans, and Burke had plans on capturing this one. From what he had gathered, she was from a different planet than Seth and Sara.

Burke pulled up the files he had on Seth, Sara, and Jo. He knew pretty much everything about the two siblings. But he knew nothing about Jo. He read the file over and over. The file didn't state her birth parents. Probably because they were aliens and never lived on Earth, Burke thought. He read that Jo lived with Karen and Donn for a few years, before they were murdered in a mob massacre when she was seven, when she ran away from child care services and went to live with a well known thief, Clonus. The file also stated that she had never been to a hospital or doctors because she never got sick or hurt – which Burke thought was odd – and that she was able to learn things faster than your average human. Burke figured she had superpowers of some-kind, and these were it.

Burke knew that if the Bruno's went public about Seth and Sara, it'd only be worse for them. The government had already decided they wanted to capture these aliens and make sure they aren't trying to harm Earth. Although, the President had once said, "Once everything has been cleared, we know the aliens aren't full of diseases, and aren't going to invade Earth, they can be released back into the public." Burke totally disagreed with this, but didn't say so, because he knew that he would have lost his job for sure – just like he almost had when he lost the aliens the first time around.

"Herman," Burke spat into his phone, "Herman?"

"Yes, Burke?" came the reply.

"I want this Amelia Jones character. Capture her and bring her to me,"

"Right away, sir,"

Burke slammed the phone down on the receiver and went back to watching the Bruno's, whom were currently eating breakfast.

* * *

><p>The sun was up, high in the sky now. Midday, Jo thought. She had no where to go, and no answers from the Bruno's, except that aliens were real. Jo left the small room that she had broken into for the night, and started walking aimlessly down the road.<p>

Jo thought about when she was with Seth, and how mad she had been with herself. She could have escaped, easily, but instead she stayed. She wanted to hurt Seth, yes, but she knew it wasn't what Clonus would have wanted. _Get in. Get what you need. Get out. Easy. _Clonus had once said, _but don't, _ever, _stay and take anger out on the people there. That will likely get you captured._ She had failed him again.

_I will always fail him,_ Jo thought, _I'm not him, and I can't become him._

Just thinking about how Seth had managed to grab her and pull her back into the house and tie her up, made her feel even worse. She hated how she wasn't particually strong. She was small and flexible. She could climb through small gaps, and easily dodge enemies, but she found she was never able to get out of someones grasp as tight as Seth's. She was pretty strong, yes, but not nearly as strong as she wanted to be. And she hated herself for it.

Jo also hated how everyone around her seemed to die. First; her parents – which she didn't know how they had died. Second; Karen and Donn. And Third; Clonus – who had died of cancer.

Jo didn't know what she was going to do next, so she decided to do the smart Jo thing, and go to Witch Mountain.

Colonel Herman sat in the drivers seat of the SUV feeling like he'd just gotten a promotion. He had just succeeded in capturing Jo. Burke didn't think he could do it, but he was now about to be proved wrong.

Jo lay unconscious in the back of Herman's SUV. Officer Roy sat beside Jo, fidgeting with the bonds around Jo's wrists. He had encountered her before, and it wasn't pretty. He still had nightmares about her. Roy tightened the bonds, feeling a little better.

"She still there?" Herman asked, feeling as nervous as Roy was.

"Yes, sir,"

"Good," Herman rounded a corner and drove the SUV up a small hill, and down the other side. Around another corner, up a small ramp, and into Witch Mountain. Herman pulled the SUV to a stop, and got out of the car.

"Herman, did you fail me?" the familiar voice of Burke taunted Herman.

"No, sir. She's right here, sir," Herman opened the back door of the SUV, and out came Roy holding up the unconscious Jo.

"Great, get her into a cell for me,"

"Yes, sir," Herman walked over to Roy and helped he lead Jo into the mountain.

"Good," Herman rounded a corner and drove the SUV up a small hill, and down the other side. Around another corner, up a small ramp, and into Witch Mountain. Herman pulled the SUV to a stop, and got out of the car.

"Herman, did you fail me?" the familiar voice of Burke taunted Herman.

"No, sir. She's right here, sir," Herman opened the back door of the SUV, and out came Roy holding up the unconscious Jo.

"Great, get her into a cell for me,"

"Yes, sir," Herman walked over to Roy and helped he lead Jo into the mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long to update; I've been really busy.<strong>

**If there is anything wrong with this chapter, please let me know so that I can fix it.**

**please review!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading**,

**Chase Bond.**


	3. Chapter 3

**RTWM P3**

Jo woke up and found that she was bound tightly to a white medical bed. Restraints locked tightly around her wrists, ankles, stomach, and even her neck.

Jo tried to jerk her wrists free, to see if she could break out of the restraints, even though she knew it was pointless, it was just a reflex, to see if there was a way out.

Burke, in his brown pin striped suit, waltzed happily into a top box area ahead of Jo. He noticed that she was conscious, and said, "Welcome, Amelia, to Witch Mountain,"

"What do you want with me?" Jo asked without thinking.

"Well, you are one of them and all. And I couldn't seem to help myself. I just couldn't resist. It seemed rather easy to capture you than it would have been for the others,"

"I don't even know what you're talking about,"

"Oh, yes. That's right. Miss I-don't-believe-in-aliens-even-though-I-am-one. What a cover story you've got there. I can honestly say, it was rather difficult to decide whether you were one of them or not. But after seeing the footage, I have to agree. You are one."

_What? I'm not an alien_, Jo thought.

"Are there any magical powers that you have? Would you like to share them with me?" Burke had a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

_What abilities_? Jo thought, _what is all this about me being an alien? I am not!_

"Do you?" Burke repeated.

"Er, no … ?" Jo said, unsure what all this was about, "Who are you anyway? Kidnapping is a federal crime."

"'Federal crime'?" Burke couldn't believe his ears, "says the girl who has stolen more things than I own!" Burke laughed, and encouraged Herman and Roy to laugh along with him, which they awkwardly did. "We are federal, Amelia. We work for the government. You do as _I _say."

Burke called over to a nearby doctor, "Can you run the tests for me, Aldwin?"

Aldwin nodded and walked down a set of stairs into the small chamber which Jo was in.

"What are you doing?" Jo asked, starting to panic. She'd never been in a situation like this one before.

Aldwin pressed some buttons, flipped some switches, attached some cords, and said, "Nothing to worry about, dear,"

Jo struggled with the bonds before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"So, we need to get a hold of the President, or the army, or something?" Jack asked, not sure if he heard Sara correctly.<p>

"Yes. It is important that we try to get your army to help us try save your world," Sara said, sitting on one of the Bruno's sofa's.

"Okay. Well, after your last encounter, I don't think that the government will be very keen to know that you are back," Jack stated, "After all, you almost got Burke sent to prison for the way he acted about you and your brother. And that he disobeyed his superiors." Jack then turned to Alex, "I don't see why we couldn't have gone public about Seth and Sara, exactly. Wouldn't it be safer?"

"Not unless you want some crazy alien-hunter guy chasing after Seth and Sara with hopes of saving the earth because they believe that aliens are bad, when they've never actually met any. Some of the alien fanatics think that we've been mind-controlled to believe that Seth and Sara are good. They think that they're here wanting world domination, and that we were helping them …"

"Oh. You could've just just said 'some people think they're mind-controlling aliens who want world domination' would've been quicker,"

Seth walked into the lounge, holding a small device in his hands, "Do you know that you have these small devices all around your house?" he asked, "I think they're transmitting something."

Jack stood up to take the device from Seth, "Someone's been spying on us," he noted aloud.

"Maybe they belong to that girl who was here before? She seemed to know that you would be out when she entered the grounds." Seth still hadn't gotten over how much he now disliked Jo.

"No, she just hacked into these. They belong to someone else," Sara said, looking over her brothers shoulder.

"Maybe they're government?" Alex offered.

"Could be. But that'd make everything else we plan on doing much more difficult, seeing as they're spying on us and all," Jack said, looking annoyed.

"We should try and disable them," Seth said. Jack followed Seth out of the room, leaving Alex and Sara.

"They could have installed them when you and Jack were out at a book signing and forgot to set the alarm – like today," Sara said reading Alex's mind, "Or possibly pretended to be a technical guy pretending to fix your Internet connection?"

"Possibly. They can't have been here for long, a few months maybe? We would have noticed them earlier otherwise,"

"They were well hidden, Alex, you should not blame yourself for not seeing them,"

"Are you worried about coming across Burke again?" Alex asked.

"Yes. I do not want to deal with him again," Sara sighed, "I would much rather talk to the president himself. Seth too."

* * *

><p>Henry Burke sat in on his office chair. He was glad that he had now caught one of the aliens, but he had a feeling that she wasn't one of Seth and Sara's people. She was different.<p>

Picture frames loitered his desk. Pictures of a young girl around seven. She was smiling in every photo. Burke remembered how he lost her. That night nine years earlier, the night that ended his marriage.

_It was a stormy night. Hail was falling hard on the old house that belonged to Mr and Mrs Burke. There was a rough wind storm raging on outside. Thunder boomed in the distance, lightning forked it's way across the sky shortly after._

_Rebecca Burke sat on her mothers lap, wishing the storm to stop. She hated storms. They always terrified her. Little Rebecca sobbed when she heard Jackson, the family dog, barking outside. They hadn't had time to bring him in before the storm hit._

_Henry made his way to the door. He slipped on his coat and grabbed a flashlight. Wind and rain gushed in as he opened the door. He stepped out into the cold night in-search of his dog._

_Rebecca stood by the door, looking out the side windows, as her dad tried to find her best friend. Rebecca saw Jackson hiding under a tree, in the opposite direction that her father was headed. She didn't bother to tell her mother. Instead, she grabbed her little pink coat and gumboots and went outside into the dark night._

_Henry walked over to the old barn, hoping Jackson was inside. He didn't know that Rebecca was outside, going in the opposite direction. He opened the barn door and called, "Jackson?" He decided that Jackson wasn't in the barn, turned, and left. The only thing he saw was his little Rebecca chasing after Jackson down the other side of the large farm. He chased after her, but he knew he wouldn't get to her as soon as he'd have liked to._

"_Rebecca!" He called out, the wind pushing he over slightly, "Rebecca!"_

_Rebecca couldn't hear him over the howling wind. Rain and hail pelted at her as she followed Jackson._

"_Jackson? Jackson!" she called after him._

_Jackson continued to run further and further away. Rebecca didn't see the huge spaceship ahead of her. It was all black, like the rest of the landscape. Rebecca ran … and ran … and ran … straight into the awaiting aliens._

_Henry Burke ran faster. He had noticed the spaceship, and he had noticed his little Rebecca run into the aliens who took her._

_Rebecca screamed, but it didn't sound like a scream. The wind carried her voice away, but he managed to hear a muffled, "Dad!" before she was aboard the spacecraft. Henry reached the spaceship moments before it took off into the night._

"_Rebecca!" he called again. He knew it was useless, but he felt the need to. He banged on the side of the ship, trying to get his daughter._

"_Rebecca!" he called over and over. He felt weak and small compared to the giant ship in his backyard that held the only person in the world – aside from his wife – that he loved._

_The ship powered up and took flight, leaving a trail of blue smoke._

Henry Burke continued to stare at the pictures of Little Rebecca, recounting the tragedy. Shortly after Rebecca had been captured, Burke went a little paranoid. He didn't want to loose Maria, his wife. He tried all he could to protect her, and all she did in the end was divorce him. Burke had lost everything that had ever mattered to him in just three months.

Burke then took this job, trying to find the aliens that had destroyed his family. He wanted revenge more than anything, and taking it out on Seth, Sara, Jo, and any other aliens that he could get his hands on felt like the only way he could make it up Rebecca. He also felt it necessary that when he got some aliens, that he had to do whatever he could to find Rebecca, just in case she was alive somewhere. Including disobeying the president.

Burke hoped that Jo would be able to lead him to more aliens. The more aliens he had, the higher chance he had of finding who took her.

_Maria Burke sat on the little chair, sobbing over her lost girl. She blamed Henry, but at the same time, she blamed herself. She didn't understand why Henry kept going on about aliens taking Rebecca. Aliens weren't real._

_The Police suspected Henry as a kidnapper. They had no other proof of anyone else being at the Burke residence other than Henry, Maria, and little Rebecca._

_Maria didn't know what to do, or who to trust. She wanted to trust Henry, but felt that his story was a little too far fetched. Maria was confused and depressed. However, she couldn't begin to feel slightly as bad as Henry._

Burke blamed himself completely, for the loss of Rebecca, and the loss of Maria. Maria had died a couple months after their divorce in a mental hospital. She had committed suicide. Burke couldn't bring himself to go that far, and felt he had a duty to himself, Rebecca, and Maria to find the aliens.

Burke thought about Seth, Sara, and Jo, and how much they looked like Humans.

_How many others are out there?_ He thought, _How many aliens were hiding on Earth? How many were already planning their invasions? What if the President was an alien?_

Burke didn't know what to do. What if the President _was _an alien? Then what? He couldn't do anything about it. The President was in such a high position, he could fire Burke in an instant. And if he was an alien, it would all be over then, wouldn't it? That's all an alien race would need; one of their own controlling one of the most powerful countries on Earth.

Burke's mind then traveled to Clonus. He wasn't an alien exactly, but he had communication with them, which meant that he could have been doing favors for them without the government realizing that it was aliens. Instead, they thought it was just criminal stuff.

_How many more out there could be doing the exact same thing? _Burke thought.

There could be a whole army of aliens in space using criminals to do their dirty work. Paranoia started tugging at Burke again like it had done years before. Burke decided to push all thoughts aside, he couldn't risk to think like that. He couldn't risk loosing his job because he was becoming paranoid or insane.

* * *

><p>"There, that should do it," Seth stated after he had finished disabling the camera's.<p>

"Thanks, Seth," Alex smiled, "Are you sure there aren't anymore?"

"No, I'm positive. I have this -" he held up a device, "- which allows me to detect any electronic devices transmitting at a certain frequency. They do not have any wiring, which means that they were transmitting data through satellites."

"Okay. That's good. Very reassuring,"

"Hey, Alex," Jack called, "Seth gave me this thing – I don't know what it's called – but it allows us to go through government files without them detecting us. Yeah, anyway, I found this one file, you might want to come and check it out."

Alex and Seth followed where the voice was coming from. Jack was sitting at the table, eyes glued to the device that Seth had given him.

"What is it?" Alex asked. Jack handed Alex the device, and she read over the file, "Wait – they captured Jo?" Alex was reading a mission file from Colonel Herman, "They used a Tranq gun on her? Completely knocked her out. They now have under their custody. We have to help her. I just feel so bad."

"We can't," Seth protested, "We have a mission to complete. Helping the person who was sneaking around your home? It would put Sara and I off the mission, and we would fail. We have a time limit, just like last time, in which to complete the mission."

"Seth," Sara said calmly, "I think we should help her. She wasn't meaning any harm in being here."

Seth glared at Sara. He didn't like how she always got her way in times like these. He didn't like how softhearted she could be.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update; but here it is.<strong>

**I hope it was worth the update. I'm already working on the next part and hope that it won't take as long as this one to update.**

**Review / comment.**

**Thanks for your support.**

**~ Chase Bond.**


	4. Chapter 4

**RTWM P4**

Jo was awkwardly strapped to the metal bench as scientists conducted their experiments. They continuously jabbed needles into her arm, both taking blood samples and injecting weird cocktails into her bloodstream.

They were seriously getting on her nerves. The one thing she hated more than the needles in her arm, was the talk of her being an alien. So it was true. She had her suspicions, but never thought it was true. Originally, she had thought it was because she was a girl and Clonus was a male, and people with different genders tended to have their differences.

Jo sighed loudly. The scientists kept asking her questions about her mental state and her physical state. How was she supposed to know? She didn't even know that she was an alien. It wasn't possible to try figure out when she didn't know any different. She didn't know how a human felt, only how she felt now, which to her was normal.

Burke kept appearing in the little top box above the room, keeping an eye on Jo and making sure that she was still there. Jo had been informed on what had happened with the other aliens and how they had escaped. Doctor Taylor had a big mouth.

Once Burke had retrieved all he needed from Jo's physical body, he got Roy and Herman to move her to the cell block.

"Hey! I know you!" Jo said, looking at Roy. How could she not have remembered Roy? He was the officer who was a little too good at what he did.

Roy flushed bright red and looked away. This didn't stop Jo, however.

"How's your job now? I see you've finally been promoted. Are you way in over your head again?" Jo laughed to herself.

"Shut up!" Roy ordered.

"No, really. How is life since then?"

Jo remembered how she had to capture Officer Roy of the FBI as a diversion when Clonus did the real crime elsewhere. Roy had tried so hard on that mission. He knew more than he should have. It almost had gotten himself killed.

Jo was supposed to keep him locked up and make sure the FBI continued after her trail. Jo got a little carried away when Roy had tried to escape. Jo had almost killed the guy with just her hands. Although she was a little mad at the guy because he said he was going to con Clonus and get him sent to prison for the rest of his life. Jo couldn't let that happen to her master, and had tried to stop him.

Of course he had been tricking her, to make her let him go. And see how that worked out. He had been beaten up by an eleven year old, and hadn't even been able to con Clonus. All the rest is irrelevant.

"Fine," Roy muttered, "Now can you shut up?"

"I was eleven, you know, when I kicked your ass. You were like thirty? And a well trained officer at that,"

"SHUT UP!"

Herman chuckled and opened the cell. Roy threw Jo on the floor of the cell and stormed out, slamming the concrete door shut behind him. Herman locked it after.

Jo sat alone on the cold, damp floor. The cell was dark. There were no windows, and the only light that was allowed in was the light from the small hole in the door, which had bars across it, and the cracks around the door.

There was no bed in the cell, no toilet, nothing. Jo wondered how they intended on letting her pee, then dismissed the thought when she realized they'd just make her use the corner.

Jo slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Yes, I need the President. It's an emergency!" Jack yelled into the phone, "What? No! This isn't some prank! - I need to speak to the President. NOW! - No, I will not hold. - People could be dying now because - No! Do you mind! I need to -" Jack sighed angrily, throwing the phone across the room, "Damn it! They hung up on me!"<p>

"Maybe if you were less rude?" Alex suggested.

"Do you want to try?" Jack demanded.

"If you hadn't broken the phone, sure,"

"I didn't break the – oh," Jack looked at the shattered phone on the floor, "Okay, maybe I did …"

Alex sat down on a chair. She had been very stressed out lately, since the arrival of Seth and Sara, and since the incident with Jo. Alex had had lots on her mind.

"Alex, honey," Jack sat down beside his wife, "We'll sort it all out. We'll get the President to listen, we'll get Jo, and save the world. Shouldn't be that hard. We've done it before."

"Before it was luck. This isn't some Disney movie, Jack. It's real life. Things like this don't just happen because the writer wants a happy ending for children."

"I never said anything about Disney! Since when is our life a kids movie?"

"Jack," Alex breathed, a headache coming on.

"Okay, fine. Whatever. Sorry,"

"What are we going to do now? We can't contact the President. We can't give up on Seth and Sara,"

Sara walked into the room, followed by Seth.

"We could find Jo? Whilst we wait, I mean," Sara offered, "Maybe we could negotiate with Burke?"

"Ha ha, Sara. Nice joke," Jack said sarcastically.

"I wasn't joking …" Sara replied, confused.

"Never mind,"

"Saving Jo sounds pretty good right now. It'll take our minds off the current problem," Alex stated, grabbing her overcoat and boots.

* * *

><p>Henry Burke made his was along the corridor to Jo's cell. He didn't want to face her right now, but felt he should.<p>

"You never told me you were a teleporter," Burke said through the hole in Jo's cell door.

Jo didn't reply.

"We've installed this software that allows us to keep you here without you leaving," Burke continued, "Thought it was important that you didn't disappear on me. Also, it prevents your other alien friends from coming in here." Burke sounded ecstatic that he was one step ahead of his enemy.

Again, Jo didn't reply.

"Would you mind telling me how you are able to use your abilities? And how the others are able to use them?" Burke asked, "It'd make a useful war weapon if we could teleport our troops straight into the enemy base."

Being truthful, Jo didn't even know what Burke was on about. Aliens? Abilities? It all sounded crazy. Jo didn't reply.

"I could always organize some more tests to be ran on you," Burke tried to sound terrifying.

Jo didn't answer.

"There is this theory that you can also learn things faster than normal? Of course there is no proof of this," Burke opened the door and forcefully grabbed Jo by the upper arm and shoved her out of the cell. Herman and Roy were back at her side to stop her from escaping.

Burke lead the way to a lab similar to where Jo was being held earlier. This one was different, because there was a table and chairs instead of the metal bench with restraints.

Burke pushed Jo onto one of the seats, and took a seat across the table from her. Herman cuffed Jo's wrists and shins to the seat, then stood beside Roy at the door. There was still no way for Jo to escape.

"I'm just going to ask you a few questions, which are being recorded. Seemed appropriate to interrogate you in a proper room, rather than your cell," an evil grin crossed Burke's face, "Also, that chair has been _modified _slightly so that when you don't answer, or don't give an answer that I'm content with, I can shock you."

_What an evil bastard_, Jo thought. She didn't reply. She didn't need to.

"First question," Burke read from a paper, "Who are the other aliens? - Aside from Seth and Sara." Burke's tone changed to hatred when he said their names.

Jo didn't reply. She didn't know any of any others, and she wanted to test this electric chair.

"Amelia Jones," Burke said, annoyed, "Who are the others? It's obvious that there would be more than just you here."

When Jo didn't answer, Burke said, "Very well," and pressed a button on a small remote. The chair started shocking Jo. It was painful. Jo screamed but didn't say anything.

"Answer me!" Burke bellowed. When Jo didn't answer again he said, "Clonus. Is he one of _them_? Was he working for _them_?"

Jo didn't know. She didn't think he was. He didn't seem to have been hiding anything from her. Slowly, Jo shook her head.

"You're not making this easy on yourself," Burke said angrily, "And you're not some hero who will endure all sorts and not give in. You're a pathetic teenage alien who needs some sense knocked into her."

* * *

><p>Seth didn't want to waste time saving some girl who got herself into trouble. It was her own problem. He didn't need to help her. She was getting what she deserved.<p>

Seth, however, only thought that she was being locked up for her crimes. He didn't realize that she was being treated badly because she was a suspected alien. Either way, he didn't want to help her. He didn't like, or trust her, on bit.

Jack was driving. Alex beside him. Sara was sitting beside Seth in the back, and she was fast asleep. They were on their way to Witch Mountain. Alex and Sara had managed to convince Jack to go along with them, as much as he hadn't wanted to. Seth was only going along because he needed to protect his sister, and because he needed Jack and Alex's help.

Alex had no idea how they were going to get into Witch Mountain for a second time. The first was difficult, a second would be just as hard, if not harder.

Jack pulled the car to a stop a mile or so from Witch Mountain. They'd have to trek the rest of the way. That was fine with Jack, he had been working on his fitness lately.

"Seth, do you want to wake Sara?" Jack asked.

Seth did as he was told. Sara wasn't very excited to be at Witch Mountain again, but she felt that she should help out Jo.

"This way, I guess," Jack led the way towards the mountain. They decided to use the tunnels from last time, if they were still there.

Henry Burke sat in his office, watching the Bruno's, Seth and Sara as they made their way towards the mountain.

"Herman,"

"Yes, sir,"

"Could you please make sure that they don't get any closer,"

"Yes, sir," Herman made his way out of Burke's office.

Burke smirked to himself and continued to watch the screen intently. He wanted to know what they were up to. He figured it had something to do the alien in his basement. He thought about tightening up security around Jo, but he already felt secure enough with the amount of men he had positioned around the area.

Burke watched as Herman and a group of officers made their way towards the visitors. He would enjoy having Seth and Sara again. And this time he could prove to the President that he was capable of fulfilling his duties. Burke felt that if he didn't meet the President's orders, he would have failed his superiors as well as Rebecca.

Even though he felt he couldn't trust anyone, not even the President, he was going to do what he could to gain the President's trust. That way he would get more funding towards finding more aliens and he would be able to persuade the President to let him do what he wants to to them.

Burke hardly felt bad. He just wanted Rebecca, anyway he could get her. He refused to believe that they had harmed her, and that she was okay.

Whilst Burke was lost in reverie, Herman and the small squad of soldiers were getting their asses kicked. Apparently Jack and Alex had decided to take lessons in case the time came that they needed to kick some ass. Burke was still too far in his nostalgic state to notice.

* * *

><p>Jack swung his fist towards one of the officers. Again and again his fists went flying, until the soldier slumped towards the ground. Alex did a high kick at one of the soldiers heads. Herman used both of their distractions as a chance to go for Seth, Roy doing the same for Sara.<p>

Herman grabbed Seth by the arm and pulled his aside from the small group. Seth tried to fight Herman, but he wasn't a trained soldier like Herman. Instead, Seth devoted to using his abilities, making it so that Herman would just go through him, setting him off balance. Seth used this as a chance to attack Herman. Herman slid unconscious as Seth kneed him over and over.

Sara on the other hand, couldn't do very much. Roy had her in a hight hold. Sara couldn't move. She called out for Jack, who was looking for someone he could help. Jack sent his foot into Roy's back making Roy release his grip slightly on Sara. It was just enough for her to slip free from his grasp.

Jack continued to attack, over and over, until Roy was on the ground, just like the rest of the squad.

"Right," Alex said, straightening out her cloths and patting her hair down, "Inside?"

Jack nodded his agreement and the group made their way towards one of the old tunnel pipes that they had just last time. The sight of the whole place sent unwanted reminders of their last encounter at Witch Mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for spending your time reading this fanfiction and I am terribly sorry if any of you lovely readers are annoyed that it takes me so long to update. I would explain it all to you as my way of saying that I have a valid excuse, but you probably don't want to hear it, so just believe me that I'm a super busy person.<strong>

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far! If there are any questions don't hesitate to post them as a comment or review. Or if you don't want others to see it, feel free to PM me.**

**Also, if you want to make a character for this story PM me and I'll send you a character template! I may – possibly – be looking for some new characters to add in somewhere.**

**Thanks again for reading, loves.**

**~Chase Bond.[:**


	5. Chapter 5

RTWM2 P5.

**I don't own;**

**RTWM**

**Seth, Sara, Jack, Alex, Henry**

**Witch Mountain**

**I do own;**

**Jo, Rebecca, Herman, Roy, Clonus**

* * *

><p>"Does anyone know where they'll be keeping Jo?" Jack asked. He knew that Alex and Harland had been looking over building reports and they pretty much knew they place inside out.<p>

"Depends what they're doing to her,"

"Towards the bottom. They wanted to keep her as far inside the Mountain as possible," Sara said, she had been reading Roy's mind as he was trying to tell himself not give away any information. Maybe he just had issues or didn't know that Sara could read minds. Either way, it was a bonus to Sara.

"The bottom? As in ground level?" Jack asked.

"They have sections far underground, Jack," Alex said, "Remember, I was telling you about them a couple of months ago."

"Oh," Jack couldn't remember her telling him this, but decided not to argue with her. He probably had decided not to listen at the time, or had fallen asleep. Either way, he hadn't heard.

"This way, then," Alex led the way towards the small tunnel, "All the way to the bottom … "

Jack turned the large handle. It groaned the entire way round. Slowly, the door moved aside. A musty stench filled their noses as they made their way inside. They tunnels were kind of old, they had moss growing up the sides and rats crawling around the sides of the walls, whilst large spiders inhabited the corners. The group of them made their way down the long tunnels. They continued to choke on the stench of the it all.

Sara was glad that they were going to save Jo. She may not have had a nice first encounter with her, but being able to read Jo's mind, she thought it'd be best to give her a second chance. When Sara found out Jo had been captured by Burke, she thought that she owed it to Jo to help her – even though she owed nothing.

* * *

><p>Henry Burke continued to bark orders at the officers on site. Anyone near him got an earful. Officers Roy and Herman were still down, along with the other officers that had gone with them to stop Jack's party. Burke continued to send officer after officer towards the last known location of Jack, Alex, Seth and Sara. Starting with the tunnels.<p>

Burke hated to admit it, but he knew he should have destroyed the tunnels long ago. However, he didn't want to waste the Government funding on destroying a set of old tunnels – even if it were just to block them off. Burke just didn't want to put much needed money to waste on such a pointless job.

"Hurry up and get your lazy ass down there!" Burke ordered to yet another officer that he passed. Burke was making his way down to where Jo was being held. He knew what Jack and the group were after.

Burke had every computer genius trying to stop the intruding group with whatever codes they could – even just locking the electronic doors so they couldn't pass through.

"I want you to stand there," Burke ordered one of the two officers that were with him, shoving him towards the other end of the corridor, "And I want you to go there," He shoved the other guy to the end of the corridor he'd just come through, "Shoot to kill – Jack Bruno and Alex Friedman only. If the aliens are killed, it's on your own head."

Burke, finally deciding that he felt safer that the aliens wouldn't be able to get to Jo easily, decided he wanted a word with the teenage alien.

"Amelia," he said into the small hole in the door. Burke seemed content on calling Jo by her first name, as he knew how much it would annoy her, "Would you mind telling me your plan? You know you can't escape. Our technology is too advanced for yours – or the others – abilities." Or rather, that's what Burke hoped. They hadn't actually tested it. But Jo didn't need to know that.

Jo didn't even know what was going on. How was she supposed to know Witch Mountain was 'under attack'? There were alarms, but that was about it. Jo still couldn't wrap her head around the alien and ability side of things.

"You know, it's rude not to reply, to ignore people," Burke said angrily. He wanted more than anything to capture Seth and Sara, and lock up Alex and Jack. He was so angry right now, he didn't even want to deal with Jo.

Finally, Burke decided to go back to his office and watch everything from his little safe house. He would leave Jo heavily guarded with armed officers and an advanced IT member.

* * *

><p>Alex teared through the near empty corridors in the direction Sara was pointing out. Jack, Seth and Sara were tight on her heels. Jack stuck to fighting the officers – he had improved his fighting skills since the last time, and he was glad to have done so.<p>

Alex turned a corner and collided with another officer. They tumbled to the ground. Alex quickly swung fist after fist at the guy whilst the others went after the other armed officers.

"Is this were she is?" Jack asked Sara, picking up a P90 gun from one of the unconscious officers.

"Yes," Sara nodded, indicating to the door. It needed a 4 digit pass code and a hand print pad.

"How are we going to get in?" Seth and Alex asked at the same time, Seth trying – and failing – to get through the wall. He was annoyed.

"Could we use his pass code?"Jack asked, "If he's the IT guy in charge, wouldn't he have tested the lock on the door with his own pass code and his own hand print?"

"Not really likely," Alex stated, "They would have canceled out his accessibility to the system when putting in Burke's codes, in case something like this were to happen."

"Unless they were in a rush," Jack pointed out, "Shouldn't we try anyway, in case?"

Alex shrugged and let Jack interrogate the barely conscious IT member.

"8297," the guy gasped out.

Alex punched in the code, the light switch turning green, "Wow, it works," She said kid of shocked, "Okay, ah, his hand print."

The IT member seemed to really be regretting either having told Jack the code, or not removing it from the system. Jack just dragged the guy over to the pad, placing his hand upon it. The light scanned green and the door clicked open.

"Every thing's worth a try in the end, isn't it?" Jack looked at Alex and grinned. When was he ever right with her? Alex just walked into the small room.

"She's cuffed to the wall," Alex said finally, still in the room.

Jack decided to search the now unconscious IT guy. There were no keys on him. Seth helped Jack search the other officers. Sara just walked into the small room with Alex.

"Here we," Jack started, holding up some keys, then finished, "go." Jo was already free. Sara had used her ability to get her out, "Wonderful. I guess you don't need these." Jack muttered, dropping the keys beside the officer. Again, when was he ever right with Alex?

"This way out," Alex said, leading them away from the cell.

* * *

><p>Burke couldn't believe his eyes. How had he not known that Jack had trained and learned to actually fight? He should have considered this. He shouldn't have left Jo on her own with those pathetic officers.<p>

"STOP THEM!" Burke roared at all the scientists in the room beside his office, "I don't care if you have never fired a gun, STOP THEM!"

Scientists hurried around the room, grabbing any weapons they could, and chasing after where the group had been. Burke grabbed a gun himself, he couldn't afford to lose these aliens for a second time – he'd be fired for sure.

By the time Burke was outside, to try and meet up with the group on the outside, they were just emerging from the tunnel.

"Stop where you are, Bruno," Burke said, aiming his gun at Jack. Jack stopped where he was, the group behind him. Jack still had the P90 in his hand, which was behind his back, and Burke didn't know about it.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" Jack said, "Then what? You'll be busy with me and not worrying about the others. They'll be able to escape."

"You'd really think of others over your life? I doubt it," Burke sneered, "I can shoot you, and then have my men capture the others. Easy."

"Where are your other men? Are they still underground somewhere?" Burke's men weren't even anywhere to be seen.

"They're hiding," Burke lied, "You try to escape, they'll shoot you down."

Jack could tell he was lying. Burke was a terrible liar. Instead, Jack pulled up his P90 and fired at Burke, aiming for his right arm, where he was holding the weapon. The bullet embedded itself in Burke's arm.

Jack ordered the others to run. They all did. Jack knew they would really be pushing it to get to Jack's car before Burke was up and shooting again. Jack was right. They were barely at the foot of the mountain when Burke was firing on them – which his left hand, which he was terrible at.

"Faster!" Jack ordered. No one needed telling. They all pushed harder to get away from Witch Mountain.

They reached Jack's car, but Jo managed to get shot.

"Jo!" Sara yelled out, quickly rushing to pull Jo into the car.

Once everyone was in the car, Jack drove as fast as his car would allow him to, trying to get away from Witch Mountain.

Jo fumbled, trying to get the bullet out of her chest. Sara tried to offer her help, but Jo wouldn't accept it. Jo managed to pull the bullet free. She was beginning to loose a lot of blood. Her shirt was stained, and her hands were all red.

Sara was sad. After everything they had gone through to save her, she ended up getting shot?

"Come on, Jo," Sara tried saying, calmly, "We'll get you to a hospital. You'll be fine."

Jo shook her head. A hospital was the last place she wanted to go. Especially if she was a suspected alien.

Burke's words echoed through her head. Her being a teleporter and all. She could escape this all. She could go wherever she wanted and not have to deal with anyone because they wouldn't know where she had gone. Sara watched Jo, she was reading her mind.

"You can't leave us," Sara said quietly, "We risked our lives to save you."

"Jo," Alex said, not having heard what Sara had just said, "Jo, do you know how bad the wound is? I know a little about medical stuff, but only a little."

Jo shook her head. She was beginning to feel light headed, "Why did you guys come after me?" She asked weakly.

"Because you needed help," Alex replied, "Even if you had broken into our house, we couldn't leave you with Burke. Especially since we know what he's like. And I kind of thought he took you to get to us."

"He thinks I'm an alien,"

"What?" Alex, Sara and Seth said in unison, all disbelievingly. Only Sara wasn't as surprised as the others. She had, of course been in Jo's head.

"That's why he took me …" Then Jo went unconscious. Blackness over taking her mind.

When Jo woke up next, they were at some alien convention. Alex and Jack were no where to be seen, and Sara was sitting over Jo, watching her to make sure everything will be okay. Seth sat on the other side of the vehicle, as far away from Jo as possible.

"Hello," Sara said, smiling, "How are you? Are you feeling okay?"

Jo groaned and said, "What happened? I thought I died," She honestly thought she had.

"As it turns out, I think you are an alien," Sara said after hesitating, "You healed yourself. The bullet hole is gone. I couldn't believe it. I have never seen anyone do such a thing."

"Great …" Jo muttered. She had the worlds biggest headache. Aliens weren't supposed to be real. How was she one and didn't know it?

"Jack and Alex have decided to consult Dr. Harland about you, to see if he has any information about other alien races," Sara stated, "Neither Seth nor myself believe you are from out planet."

"Don't you have other business to be bothered with, instead of dealing with me?" Jo pointed out.

Seth seemed to agree with this, "Yes, Sara. We should be trying to get the President guy to help us if we want to save our world – and this one."

Sara nodded her agreements, and started having a discussion with her brother about how they would save both worlds.

Jo just fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Next part here! Hope you have been enjoying reading it! I'm sorry if you feel I don't update enough. I do try. :**

**I'd like to quickly thank all those who have been reviewing! It makes me write faster, and helps me to improve. It also gives me things to think about, especially when you don't understand something.**

**We do have a new character coming into the story next chapter – a lovely character that was made via one of my lovely readers - RunningQueenx5 ! :D  
><strong>

**Review and comment please! Also favorite if you so wish!**

**Thanks again,**

**Chase Bond!**


	6. Chapter 6

**RTWM P6**

Jo woke after a short time of sleeping. Someone had run into the car. It was a female and she looked as far from human as anyone could, whilst still a humanoid. She had straight, long silver-blonde hair. Her eyes were also silver, with pure gold pupils. Her skin was tanned with multiple scars up her bare arms and legs. She also had a silver-metallic scar running down the right side of her face, across her right eye. She was wearing an all black-leather jumpsuit, and a leather jacket over top. She also wore combat boots. Her silvery hair was tied together in a fishtail braid with a triangular piece of metal instead of a rubber band. She looked to be similar to Jo's age.

The girl was running away from some security guys. She had a device in her hand of high technology. She hid on the far side of the car so that Security couldn't see her. As she ducked down, her jacket moved aside, revealing a tattoo on her left bicep of a silver dagger, surrounded by words in another language. They looked like they were related to war and carnage.

Sara looked at Seth, a look of panic in her eyes. Seth just shrugged, then continued to watch the alien girl. Sara was still in panic about the girl. She seemed to recognize her style from somewhere. All the silver, the fact that she was running away from Security made Sara wonder what she was really doing here. She knew her people, and she didn't like them.

"Seth, what is she doing here?" Sara finally voiced aloud.

"I don't know. Maybe she wants the same thing that our people want?" Seth said in a hushed voice, "Earth is an oxygen rich world, mildly advanced technology, and several billion people. It's the perfect place to take over."

"She shouldn't be here. This world shouldn't be targeted. Not many people know of it – it's protected, remember? Spies from our world who are trying to save worlds made sure that this one was removed from every database in each alien society. How is she here?"

"I don't know," Seth said, avoiding Sara's worried eyes.

"What is she?" Jo asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"She's from the planet Bellum," Sara started, but Seth cut in;

"Don't tell her anything, Sara. She doesn't need to know,"

"She does," Sara said, and continued telling Jo, "Bellum is Latin for war. Latin is the national language on her home planet. Their planet is about killing and overtaking other worlds. Their planet is mostly fighting against each other to get to this port key, which is the only way they can travel to different worlds. They feel the need to defeat and conquer each other. The people are trained at a young age on how to be the perfect assassin or killer. The usually go after a persons weaknesses. That device she is holding is probably what she used to hack into the security here, to see what it's like. Next she will be after something more advanced, and she will test a plan before bringing back the rest of her tribe to destroy this world."

"Oh," Jo said, "That's bad."

Sara nodded in agreement, "That now makes two planets of people after Earth." After a few moments of awkward silence, the girl ran off into the distance. Seth got out of the car, ignoring Sara's protests, and chasing after her.

"Why don't you go after him?" Jo asked.

"You could easily get away, and I don't think Jack and Alex would be happy if you did."

"There's nothing special about me,"

"You took a bullet for me. Then you healed yourself. I would say that's pretty special,"

"Right," Jo paused, thinking of the right thing to say, "I thought Harlan didn't know that much about aliens?"

"He, Jack, and Alex started working together, secretly, to learn more about aliens, without alarming the Government. He has shared his devices and technology, and Alex shared her knowledge on aliens. They make a good team."

Jo nodded, taking it all in.

"Why did you take the bullet for me? I thought you trusted no one else other than yourself?"

"I don't. But you guys saved me. You were nicer than the others to me. I thought I owed it to you to help you. I noticed the bullet coming, and stepped in front of it for you. I hate owing people things. It was only fair,"

"Well, thank you," Sara smiled, and went to hug Jo. Jo didn't hug back, she never had anyone hug her, or show any affection to her.

Jo pointed out to Sara that Seth was making his way back with a very angry looking alien. Sara and Jo got out of the car to help out.

"Let go of me!" the girl demanded.

Seth didn't loosen his grip on the girl. She continued to struggle against him.

"Let go!" She demanded once again.

"Why are you here?" Seth demanded, "Why Earth?"

"It's more advanced than the other planets out there. You know it. Populated and rich. It'll make the perfect place to destroy. One day they'll destroy us. If we destroy them first, our tribe will get everything that we want. We won't be poor anymore," the girl stated.

"What's your name and what's on that device?"

"Hunter Granger. We're going to destroy this world. Everything I need to know about the lower technology is on here. I'm going to go after the higher technology later,"

"You don't think I'll let you go, will you?"

"You want the same thing that I want, don't you? To destroy this world? I can share some of the information I find if you want,"

"You will not destroy this planet. You will not harm these people. I don't think I'll even let you leave,"

"You can't just keep me!" Hunter tried to struggle again, Jo stepped in to try stop her.

"I don't plan to," Seth said firmly, "I want you to give me anything you have of this world, I want you to leave here, and never return."

"That can never happen!" She protested, "I have to do this! For my tribe!"

"Seth! Sara!" Harlan came walking over, "It's been such a long time since we last spoke!" He hugged Sara tightly and went to hug Seth – who was still holding Hunter, "These more aliens?" He referred to Jo and Hunter, "Well, hi. I'm Harlan! Isn't it nice to meet you! So, which one's Jo?"

Alex gestured to Jo, "That's Jo, right there,"

"You say she just _healed_?" Harlan asked.

Alex nodded, "Yes. And I know you've been studying genetics and stuff now, trying to improve our knowledge on alien genetics. I was hoping you could help. She didn't even know she was an alien."

Harlan nodded and pulled Jo back towards his trailer.

"Who're you?" Jack asked, referring to Hunter.

"This is Hunter. She's an alien from Bellum," Sara gave Jack the low down.

"More aliens? Seriously?" Jack asked, slightly annoyed, "How many aliens are there secretly hiding on Earth? I honestly hoped it was just you three."

* * *

><p>"Jo," Harlan asked, sitting down on his chair, "Could you please pass that folder over there?"<p>

Jo found the musty yellow folder and handed it to Harlan. On the cover it said _Understanding Alien Genetics_. It looked like a bunch of notes shoved together, ready to be published into a book.

"Thank you," Harlan said, opening the folder, "What did Burke say about your abilities?"

Jo hesitated at first, before admitting, "Fast learning, teleporting, and, apparently, healing,"

"So you already know,"

"I don't know how Burke knows. He just told me. How can I trust him?"

"I could do blood tests," Harlan said firmly, "Or you can just try teleporting right now."

* * *

><p>[To make this part easier to keep up with who's talking when, there will be a B – Burke, or a P – the President.]<p>

P: "Burke," the President said, "This better be quick, and good."

B: "Yes, sir," Burke nodded.

P: "So tell me," the President's voice was calm over the video call, "Where are the aliens that you said you had?"

B: "I let them get away, sir,"

P: "Why?"

B: "To see what they were up to. I let them escape. I didn't make it that easy, but easy enough to let them go,"

P: "But why?"

B: "I have a tracker under Jo's skin. I am trying to figure out who else is in league with the aliens, and whether or not there are more of them,"

P: "Without my permission? Defying orders?"

B: "Yes, sir. I didn't have time to consent you, sir," Burke replied, "They're bad. I know they are, and I need to prove it to you. You will understand then I have solid proof of this."

P: "And where are they now?"

B: "Los Vegas. At one of those alien shows,"

P: "And you have men following them right now?"

B: "Yes, sir,"

P: "And?"

B: "They are communicating with Harlan, and I have word that there is another alien. One with silver hair, and gold and silver eyes,"

P: "More aliens?"

B: "Yes, sir. We need to rid the world of these aliens, we need to study them more, understand them, and improve our own race,"

P: "And if we use alien DNA, how will we improve the Human race if all we're doing is taking alien DNA and making ourselves like them?"

B: "If we can take their abilities, we can make the perfect soldier. We can defeat any and all enemies of the USA. We will be the superior nation,"

P: "Why are these aliens here?"

B: "To destroy us!" Burke's tone raised, "That's why they were here last time. Aliens are bad. All they want is world domination. To become the best race in the universe!"

P: "Where do you get your intel from?"

B: "We have men keeping up with what the aliens are doing – following them, and watching them through video camera. That and we have questioned the aliens ourselves,"

P: "And you trust what the aliens have told you? Are you, or your men, a good judge of character?"

B: "Why would we need to be a 'good judge of character'?"

P: "So that you know what the aliens are up to without actually making contact with them,"

B: "My men are, sir,"

P: "Are you sure about that?"

B: "Yes, sir. They are positive that the aliens only bring bad news,"

P: "Okay then. Have a nice night Burke. We'll speak in a few days,"

B: "Night, sir,"

And the video chat ended. Burke turned off his computer and leaned back in his chair, sighing loudly. He hoped the President understood where he was coming from. Burke would do anything to find Rebecca and punish the aliens that took her. He would do whatever to convince the President to be on his 'side'.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how to teleport," Jo stated.<p>

"Just give it a try! Can't be that bad!"

"What if I end up in the middle of a wall? Or if my body doesn't go back as a whole? What if I only teleport half my body, and the other half stays here?" Jo didn't want to 'just teleport'.

"You're an assassin, right?" Harlan asked.

"Thief,"

"So, Assassin Girl, just use your skills and ignore the fear. Isn't that what assassin's do? Pretend not to be scared of anything? Just get on with it! You're waisting time!"

Jo decided to go with what he said. Clear her mind and pretend to not be scared of anything faults. Jo focused with all her might on teleporting herself outside of Harlan's trailer.

"Focus, Assassin. Just focus,"

"Can you please just shut up?" Jo asked, "Seriously."

Harlan stopped talking, clearly annoyed with Jo, and went back to studying the file in his hands. Alex stood nearby me, waiting for me to disappear.

I tried, like Clonus had taught me, to clear my mind, to remove any unneeded thoughts. I tried to focus on appearing beside Sara. Nothing was happening.

"Try focusing on a certain point, or not focusing on any point," Alex offered.

I shook my head to show that I'd already tried it all.

"Maybe it takes time and practice?"

"No," I finally said. I was determined to get it. Nothing ever took me 'time and practice'. I could always fo things without practice. This just annoyed me more. I didn't like loosing. I was going to win. I was going to teleport myself outside, beside Sara.

In the end, I don't know what it was; the determination, or the extra focus, but I ended up outside next to Sara.

* * *

><p>Burke sat at his desk, watching the little tracking beacon on his screen. He was happy that the aliens 'rescue mission was a success. He had tried very hard to make it look like he wanted to keep them in the mountain, but he really wanted it to look like the aliens were bad, that way the President would be more inclined to help him.<p>

Burke had set everything up – without telling his own men – putting the best fighters out to search in other directions for the aliens, and the worst fighters were placed outside Jo's cell. Jack and Alex would have thought that they had actually taken out good fighters, when they really hadn't. And the part when I was shooting after then was genius. Everyone would have believed my story when I tried to tell it to whoever. It'd look like I was doing my job properly, and the aliens were evil bad guys.

Although I hadn't meant for Herman to be there. He was supposed to be on the other side of the mountain complex. That's the thing with people that are good, they are there when trouble is there. It's like they're drawn to bad things. He was the one who fired the bullet when ended up in Jo. Burke couldn't go mad at Herman for doing his job correctly, so he pretended to be glad to have had Herman there. Burke hadn't counted on Jo being able to heal. No one had.

So far, the President seemed to believe Burke's story. And Burke planned on keeping it that way.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this part!<strong>

**I've added in a small twist type-thing in this part, because I actually couldn't figure out how to explain how they had escaped a heavily guarded place such as WM. I hope it does make sense.**

**It should get more interesting as time goes on, more aliens and actiony type stuff.**

**I'd like to thank RunningQueenx5 for Hunter Granger! :D**

**Thanks to those who have been reading and sticking with the story – even though I don't update that often.**

**~Chase Bond.**


	7. Chapter 7

**RTWM P7**

Vincent and Valerie sat hunched over a specimen child. The child had been a child for a long time now - about nine years. It hadn't aged for all of that nine years. It had been perfectly preserved. It still breaths, requires food and needs to be bathed. Vincent and Valerie had been studying the child since the day they had gotten it. They never once felt sorry for the poor parents who suffered in the process. They only worried about keeping the girl alive so they could continuously study her. That's all that mattered.

Vincent looked over the latest statistics again and again. Everything was good. Everything was normal. Wonderful. Valerie continued to brush the girls lovely brown hair, braiding it into various braids. They had both thought of the girl as their child since they knew she would never be returned to her real family. They had treated her as best as they could, even though she never replied to them, or even acknowledged them. Vincent and Valerie had also decided not to call her birth name, which they later found out was Rebecca. And instead called her Vivian. They thought she suited the name.

"Everything alright?" Valerie asked, looking over at her husband, "You keep going over the same information. Is something wrong?"

"No, no," Vincent reassured her, "Just double checking everything, and passing time." Both Valeria and Vincent liked to spend as much time as possible in their office. Vivian was apart of their family, and they wanted very much to spend as much time as possible with her.

"Oh, okay then," Valerie smiled, finishing with the brush, and deciding to paint her nails, "Which color? Pink, or red?"

"Red. It's a much nicer color on her," Vincent smiled, setting down the paper, and going to play with the little vials of liquid, "I can't believe how similar, yet so different, she is to us. She looks the same, although she has brown hair and brown eyes, she must think similar to us too. Donald wants us to wake her up soon, and we can test her mind. Not just with theories, but actually see how her mind works. Fabulous, is it not?" Vincent was over excited to finally wake up Vivian.

"Donna will be here too," Valerie smiled, "She and Donald would like to have dinner with us on the night. You do not mind, do you?"

"Oh, no! Not at all," Vincent walked over to Valerie and Vivian, "I think that is a wonderful idea, that way we can all observe Vivian together!"

Valeria nodded in agreement and they left for their home compartment, just down the corridor. All the people were spread across three massive ships, all heading towards Earth. Criminals were left on Planet X. Vincent and Valerie were on the mother-ship.

* * *

><p>When Vincent and Valerie arrived at their home quarters, Susan and Scott were waiting for them.<p>

"I did not realize you were coming tonight!" Valerie said, remembering their dinner plans, "I thought it was tomorrow!"

"It is okay, Valerie," Susan smiled as Vincent and Scott greeted one another.

They headed inside where Susan and Valerie started to prep the dinner. Scott and Vincent sat down on the large white sofa and started talking about the upcoming invasion.

"I think they should call it off," Scott stated firmly, "My children, Seth and Sara, are there! I want to know that they are safe. I did not even approve of them going back, but they felt they had to warn the people in some way."

"Very unfortunate indeed," Vincent agreed, "I do not think they should be having the Invasion on Earth. It is not right. Yes, our world is dying, but that does not mean we can go and take over another world."

Scott didn't like how Vincent was Anti-Invasion, yet he was all for kidnapping a human child and keeping it. It was strange.

"Did you hear that we are almost in the Milky Way Galaxy, Scott?"

"No, I did not. So we are almost at Earth?"

"Yes. Donald wants to proceed with Invasion as soon as we get there,"

"Not if I can help it,"

* * *

><p>Scott hurried down the corridors toward the bridge room of the ship. He had to stop the Invasion. Whatever it took. Susan and he had been removed from the prison before they had come - apparently Donald and Donna wanted the best minds on the ship. Although he and Susan were under tight supervision and were limited to certain rooms. Scott had already knocked the guards watching him unconscious, he was expecting the Captain to already know this and be ready to attack him when he arrived.<p>

Scott hurriedly opened doors, letting them slide shut behind them and leaving people chasing him in his dust.

_Ha, take that_, he thought as another one was lost.

He opened the door leading to the bridge. People were hurriedly working away on their consoles and computers.

"Nearing Mars' atmosphere," someone said, "Preparing to stop and cloak the ships, sir."

"No need to stop," the Captain replied, "We have changed plans, we are going to go in and attack right away. Everyone says they are prepared for a full on attack."

"Ships cloaked, passing Mars undetected by Earths technology, sir,"

"Good- wait, someone stop Scott!" the Captain ordered.

Scott put up a good fight, punching a guy in the jaw, kicking another in the shins, so on and so on. He was better than everyone else expected- of course he was. He's supposed to be a scientist, not military trained. Finally, someone managed to grab Scott in an unbeatable hold. Scott continued to struggle against the stronger guy, not giving up. He was now bleeding from his nose, and blood was making its way down the side of his head. He was trying to catch his breath.

"Where are your guards, Scott?" the Captain asked, "You are not allowed in the bridge, what makes you think you came just waltz in here and cause such a ruckus?" then he turned to the communications officer, "alert Donald please."

"Done, sir,"

"Scott?" the Captain insisted, "Answers?"

"You must stop! We cannot invade Earth!" Scott answered, annoyed.

"They kidnapped your children, Scott. You of all people should be anticipating the attack. And they have an inhabitable world perfect for us."

"That is not the point, sir," Scott insisted, "They could make great allies. We do not have to harm them. Seth and Sara already brought back the cure to our world. It is not the people of Earths fault you do not want to use it,"

"This is not my decision!" the Captain argued, "Donald and Donna make all the decisions! They are the leaders of our world! We do as they say!"

"We must fight back! To save Earth and its people," Scott persisted, "We can rebel against them!"

"No we cannot!"

"What is the problem here?" Donald demanded, "Why are you here Scott? Where are his guards?"

The Captain filled him in on all the details, "He wants to rebel, sir,"

"Impossible! No one can defeat Donna and me! It has been in our family for over five centuries!" Donald yelled then laughed. His evil laughter filling the entire room. The he turned to Scott and said, "How do you expect to stop us? We need a new world to live on, or we will just die! We cannot spend the rest of your existence on a spaceship!"

"Our world would have been fine had you not ignored the antidote Seth and Sara retrieved for you!" Scott yelled back.

"Lock him up- provide no way to escape!" And Donald left the room.

The guy holding Scott took him over to a new cell and locked him up. Scott banged around, clearly annoyed. He wanted to save Earth- but now he can't. He sat down in the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's been too long! I've been so busy- and I lost my data.<strong>

**I'm sorry that it's so short, I hit a block.**

**I'd like to thank all my supportive readers who've been here for ever, I swear you haven't left my side once. Thanks a ton! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed reading! xx**

**Bye!**

**Chase Bond.**


	8. Chapter 8

**RTWM P8**

Harlan seemed overjoyed with Jo's performance, and he had a strange way of showing it, "I can't believe all my help got you teleported out here!" he exclaimed happily.

Alex sighed and stood beside Jo, "Nice job," she said.

"Ah, I have just been told by a trusted ally that our people are nearing Earth," Seth said, looking at a device in his hands, "They plan on attacking. We have to stop them."

"They're planning on attacking? Why?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure, but we have to stop them, before they get here, and harm someone,"

"Right, yes," Alex nodded, "Well, that will be … fun?"

"There are some people located here on Earth, who could help us," Sara put in, looking at Seth, "If we could find them on time, we could try establish a communication link, and try talk them out of it."

"You know talking to them will not work," Seth stated, "They have not listened before, and they probably will not now."

"Well, it is better than shooting them down in hopes of stopping them. I do not want to have anyone die,"

"There is always death in war,"

"This is not a war,"

"Will be soon enough," Seth muttered, "The people of this world will see them as a threat and try to kill them in defense."

"Not necessarily,"

"Yes. It's in their nature,"

"If we could get help from the Government, maybe we could …"

"Still not likely. See how well that went down before? It failed,"

"Can you guys just stop arguing already?" Jo asked impatiently, "Seriously. Maybe I could try talk to some people I know, you to people you know, then we can try the government. And if they won't help us, we'll already have some who will."

"Good idea," Jack nodded in agreement, "I don't really like the idea of going to the government after all that with Burke, but I guess we have to."

"I can find a way into the White House, and talk to the President directly," Jo added in, "I could try and convince him."

"On your own?"

"Sure, why not?" Jo smiled, glad she could be of help. She had felt like she wasn't much help over the previous days.

"Okay. What about Alex and I?"

"You guys and Harlan can work together and find other scientists who could help us," Jo said, "We may need weapons- as protection, Sara, we don't actually know what your people want to do- and we may need some convincing people to try negotiate with them, if that's what's gonna stop them."

"Okay," Jack nodded, "Alex, you and Harlan should go together; I'll go with Sara and Seth; and Jo- ?"

"Apparently I can teleport," Jo said in a flat tone, "Guess I'll be doing that."

"But you don't know how accurate it is yet," Alex stated.

"I wanted to be next to Sara, I teleported beside Sara. I'll be fine,"

Alex just nodded and turned with Harlan towards his vehicle. Jack, Seth and Sara headed towards Jacks car, leaving Jo to stand where she was.

"Wait- what about Hunter?" Jack asked, resting his hand on the roof of his car.

"She might be of use … ?" Jo offered.

"Sure sure, whatever," Jack chuckled, and slid into the drivers seat, Sara in the passengers seat, and Seth and Hunter in the back. Alex and Harlan had already left.

The first thing Jo wanted to do was go back to Clonus' place. She though about where she wanted to go. When she opened her eyes, she was back in Clonus' old place. The place brought back memories. Jo tried to ignore the nostalgia, but it came like a stab in the back. She decided to make her visit as fast as possible.

She went to Clonus' room where he slept- though he didn't sleep much. He was always up late at night, making sure no one was on their trail. Jo opened the top draw of his nightstand. It was a fake draw, she knew that. She pressed the secret button at the back of draw, reveling the few belonging Clonus actually had. She took out his gun, fake IDs, and a small envelope which had her name on it. She thought this was strange, but pocketed it anyway.

Jo closed the draw, and walked over to the other side of the room. She peeked out the window, seeing a dark figure in an apartment across the road. The figure recognizes her, and leaves the window side. She never quite figured out how he managed to sense others in Clonus' apartment.

Jo leaves the apartment, and crosses the alley. She knocks on the door, a three knock pattern Clonus had taught her. The door opened moments later, the man smiled down at her. He was wearing a long, dark colored cloak, with the hood up. His face was visible, but he removed the hood and hugged Jo.

"Long time, no see, Jo," He said. He had one of those husky accents, thick and obviously Russian.

"Hello, Aleksi," Jo smiled back, "Ah, there's something I'm going to need your help with."

"Sure, Jo," he replied kindly, "My name does mean 'helper' after all." He chuckled to himself.

Aleksi led Jo into his apartment, so they could talk properly, "What is the problem?"

Jo explained everything to Aleksi. Clonus trusted him, so she would too. Aleksi stayed quite for most of her story, he was a great listener. He always waited until the end, it was his 'thing'.

"And why do you need my help?"

"You have connections, you can help us contact the President, or the Army, get them to help us,"

"I do not know if I can," he says, "But I can try."

* * *

><p>Seth looked from his device to the building they had just arrived at. It was an old warehouse, paint peeling off at the edges. It looked deserted, like all the other buildings in the area. Moss had made itself a home up the walls of the warehouse.<p>

"Are your friends here?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yes," Seth replied, "Inside, I believe."

Jack decided to talk the lead, forcing Hunter with him, and walked towards a door. It was metal and rusted. Jack grabbed the handle and gave it a shove. It moved slightly. He pushed again, and again, and the door came loose. Jack peered around the corner of the door, checking for people- or aliens.

"They know we're coming, right?" Jack asked, going through the door.

"Yes, I have already informed them on the situation and they are keen to help,"

"So why did we have to come here then?"

"They did not want to meet us in a busy place,"

"Oh, okay," Jack said, "Where to now?"

They had all entered the room. It was large and empty. It looked like a large cement crypt, only on ground. Jack walked towards the center of the room, still trying to take in the emptiness of the room.

"I don't see anyone here," Jack stated.

"That's because it's empty, idiot," Hunter said. Jack still had her by the arm.

Jack just looked at her and said, "Shut up,"

He turned away from Hunter to look back at Seth and Sara, only to see them heading off to the distant wall. Jack followed, pulling Hunter. He was unsure what was going on. Sara and Seth passed through the wall like there was nothing there. Jack wasn't sure what was going on, and neared the wall. He raised his hand as if to touch it, but his hand just passed through. Jack inhaled deeply, and walked through the wall the was Seth and Sara had. Hunter seemed to laugh under her breath at Jacks hesitation at the wall. Jack just glares at her.

The other side of the wall was much different. The walls were decorated with elaborate curtains. There were candles spread over the room. There was a long wooden table down the center of the room, it too was covered in a drape of some kind. Seth and Sara had already made themselves at home, eating some food which Jack couldn't identify. Sara saw Jack awkwardly taking in the room, and waved him over. Jack took the seat beside Sara and warns Hunter not to run off or do anything stupid. Seth was talking to a guy who looked like he was from one of those overdone futuristic films.

"So he already knows why we're here?" Jack asked Sara.

"Yes, he is trying to convince the others here to agree to help. They prefer to work as a group rather than individuals," Sara explained.

Jack nodded in return and let Seth talk to the guy.

"How do you think we're going to be able to stop them?" Jack asked Sara after what felt like forever. Seth hadn't finished talking to the Fifth Column leader.

"We are best talking them out of it," Sara replied, "Violence will not get you anywhere with our people. If we can get to the others, those outside the government, we could possibly cause a revolt or force a change in authority."

"And if that fails?"

"Than we have no hope for Earth,"

"Oh. That's a nice outcome then …"

Sara offers Jack some of the food she had been eating, "Would you like some?"

"What is it?"

"Just eat it,"

Jack tried some, unsure of what'd be like, "I'm torn between thing it's nice, and it's the worst thing I've ever had," he stated.

Sara just smiled. After a few moments, she says, "the leader wants a word alone with the other rebels, and we have possibly convinced them,"

"Well, that was quicker than I'd expected … Speaking of rebels, where are they? They're not here?"

"They do not wish to be in this room with us until they have made a decision. They believe it to be better not to be threaten if they object,"

"Right, okay,"

* * *

><p>Jo walked around the front of the White House. She had left Aleksi already. He wanted to speak to his contacts privately. Jo had already changed the plans. She hated sticking to a set plan that she had to follow, she'd always manage to change the plan in some way. She decided she didn't want to talk to the President, that she wasn't the best person for the job. May one of the others could? She was just going to 'kidnap' him instead.<p>

Jo looked at the map she had on the device in front of her. It showed every room in the White House, every security camera, or security guard positioning and times of changes. She honestly didn't care who saw her, she was already a suspected alien. Her plan consisted of teleporting in, grabbing the President, and teleporting out again.

"Okay ..." Jo muttered to herself, shoving her hand held device into her pocket, "Let's go then," she thought about teleporting beside the President as she had done with Sara. The next thing Jo knew, she was beside the President, and outside the White House again. She needed somewhere to go, she teleported straight to the Bruno house.

The President didn't quite seem to know what was going on. He looked slightly in shock. Or was it because he was hungry? He was about to start eating, after all. Jo pulled up a chair, and tied the President down with duct tape and rope.

"Hey, I demand to know what's going on here!" the President said angrily.

Jo just shrugged and dialed Alex's number, "I'm at your house, with _him._" she said and hung up.

She then turned to the President and said, "Hello! Welcome! I hope you enjoy your stay," She wasn't being serious. She actually didn't care what happened to the President.

"Who are you?" he asked as calm as he could.

Jo didn't want to respond. Instead of being herself, she took up the act of pretending to be an annoying teenager. Something she knew as grifting. She wasn't the best, but she figured if he knew more about 'her', he might be more inclined to work with them, rather than some mysterious girl who didn't say much but could kidnap a President in the middle of lunch.

"Are you hungry?" Jo asked, "I'm sure there's food around here somewhere …" Jo walked to the cupboards in the kitchen, in search of food, "Ohh, I could make you a sandwich if you'd like, they have this nice bread." Jo didn't know the difference between most breads.

"What are you wanting with me?"

"To make you a sandwich. Ham? Cheese?"

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"To save the planet. I assume both. Would you like lettuce?"

"No! I want to know why you've brought me here!"

"No lettuce?"

"No!"

"Okay, your loss," Jo shoved the ham and cheese into the sandwich, "rectangles or triangles?"

"Neither!"

"Okay," Jo put the uncut sandwich onto a plate, "How'd you like to eat this?"

"I wouldn't!"

"Yeah, you would,"

"No!"

"Okay; the world is about to be attacked by a race of people who seem to hate Earth for some stupid reason! I don't know what they plan on doing, but it won't be nice. My theory, you won't believe me and you won't help. The world will end, and everyone will die. Sandwich?"

"What?"

"Sandwich?"

"No! The planet under attack thing!"

"Oh, the planet's going to be under attack in a few hours. I can't believe you don't cut your sandwich."

"Can you shut up about the sandwich?"

"Depends, how fast can you eat it tied up?"

"Maybe if you tied my hand together, rather than to the chair, I could eat it myself," the President replied after his stomach grumbled in protest of waiting any longer.

Jo though about it for a second, then decided she didn't want to hand feed the President herself, "Fine," she said, giving in to letting him eat himself, "Don't try anything, I could kill you if I wanted to." Jo quickly changed his bonds and sat on the table, letting the President awkwardly eat with his hands tied together.

"Nice sandwich ..."

"Welcome,"

Jo looked up when Alex's keys in the door lock signified that she'd returned. Alex walked in and glanced from the President then to Jo, "I thought we weren't bringing him back?"

"We weren't, but I figured you'd want to talk to him. Or the others might,"

"Okay … Why's he tied up then?"

"I wanted to see him try eat a sandwich tied up?"

"Jo …"

"Alex,"

"Don't mock me,"

"Whatever," Jo then let Alex take over the situation.

"Sorry about that, Mr. President," Alex apologized.

"What's going on here? She said something about aliens and the world going to end?"

"Well, she's right, sir," Alex explained the story about aliens, Seth, Sara, the attack to come, and everything else, "And we need your help sir. We need to alert the military, Air Force, Navy, Army, all of it."

"I haven't been informed of any alien ships in space, how do you expect me to believe that?" he replied angrily, "Kidnapping and waisting my time, I could have been doing something more productive."

"Another sandwich?" Jo quickly asked.

"Lettuce this time too," He nodded. Jo got to work in the kitchen again, "and rectangles would be great." he turned to Alex, "How do you explain alien space ships and attacks and war, when I haven't been told? I know everything that goes on!"

"These guys are good …?" Alex offered. She wasn't sure why they hadn't picked up on the space ships.

"Here you go," Jo handed the President the plate with the sandwich on it.

"Thanks,"

"You know Burke, right?" Jo asked.

"Yes, what about him?"

"Do you know about the aliens Seth and Sara whom he had in his custody not too long ago?"

"Yes. What has this got to do with anything?"

"If they told you that there was a race of aliens about to declare war, would you believe them?"

"I'll need proof of this war first," he stated. When realization hit him on who Jo was, he added, "And you're that girl Burke found! I didn't recognize you at first! How am I supposed to trust any of you? For all I know, you poisoned my sandwich."

"Does it taste like poison?"

"No,"

"There you go. Not poisoned,"

"I don't know what poison tastes like,"

"Everyone does! How could you not?"

"Jo, I think it's just you," Alex said.

"Oh. That must suck," Jo took the President's plate away from the table, "Guess you just have to trust us?"

"You broke in and out of Witch Mountain! How would I be able to trust you?" the President declared.

"The same way you trust a mentally insane person?" Alex offered.

"I don't trust a mentally insane person like this,"

"Burke,"

"He's not mentally insane,"

"He's effectively torturing and experimenting on poor people who are trying to help!"

"Such as?"

"Seth, Sara, Jo,"

"He was told to take samples and interrogate the individuals,"

"He's been doing a lot more than that,"

"No, he hasn't. It'd be in his report,"

"Unless he was doing it illegally, so you wouldn't know,"

"So what? You're saying she's a 'good guy'?" he gestured to Jo.

"Ah, Jo isn't the best reference, but yes. We're just trying to help sir,"

"We even gave you sandwiches!" Jo piped in.

Alex gave Jo a look. Jo just shrugged. Talking to the President would talk longer than they had anticipated.

**Late much? My excuse: EXAMS. I've finished my exams though, and school for the year. I should have more time to write(unless I find a job, my parents are making me find one). But I only have /expected/ 2 chapters left! O: the horror. Hah.**

**Comment please! I'd like some more constructive criticism!**

**Thanks,**

**- Chase Bond.(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**RTWM P9**

Jo wasn't sure what managed to comvince the President most: her sandwich; how much Jack was bigger and stronger than him; or Sara and her mind reading ability; but in the end, he agreed that they were right and they needed to protect Earth at all costs.

"We just let him go?" Jack didn't seem to want to let the President go, believing that he wouldn't comply, and would go to others and get them all arrested.

"You can trust him, Jack Bruno," Sara replied, reassuringly, "He only wants to help now. There is nothing more he wants to do than to help."

"Okay," Jack replied, not buying it. He turned to Jo, "Have you got your contacts ready?"

Jo had heard back from Aleksi, whom had some people in high places around the world ready to help, "Yes," she nodded.

"Great. We have the Rebels too, they're ready to help as much as they can," Jack informed them.

"Found some scientists," Alex said, "Harlan went off on his own, so we could do it quicker. None believed him," - she laughed to herself - "And most agreed to help that I saw."

"Okay, that's good. The President may not be reliable with all their weapons and that, so we have to make sure we have a substitute," Jack explained.

"Are we going to go onto the ship?" Jo inquired.

"Hopefully not," Jack replied, "If we can, we can open up a communication link and talk them out of it with the help of your important connections. But if it comes down to it, we may have to go aboard their ship somehow."

"Which is where the Rebels come in," Sara continued, figuring out the rest of the plan, "They have some small vessels that we could use to get aboard. I really hope it does not get to out of hand ..."

"Sara and I will need to go aboard anyway," Seth stated, receiving confused and slightly disapproving glances from Jack and Alex, "I would like to talk to some of the Rebels on-board and few of the others."

"And Sara?" Alex asked.

"I will go too," she replied.

* * *

><p>The plan was in place. They had heard back from the President, saying that he had the Army on stand by if anything happened. Air Force fighter interceptors were circling the sky in case anything were to happen. Sara was opposed to this, but if they wanted the President on their side, they would have to go by his terms.<p>

Seth and the some of the Rebels had prepared a ship and already gave Alex information for setting up a communication link on the right frequency. Alex, Harlan, a couple of Rebels, and the scientists they had had join them, were all working on the communication link. Jo was finishing off talking with her contacts about what was going to happen. Some of the leaders were opposed to working with terrorists, but they decided for the sake of the world they would shut up.

Most of the public thought there was a Military-Army-Air Force-Navy practice going on. Which was good, because no one was panicking, meaning no innocents were dying because of carelessness. Burke and the workers at Witch Mountain hadn't forgotten what they had planned during this attack. He refused to leave his office where he got first hand intel on the situation on what was going on.

Seth ordered the last few Rebels who were going to the mother ship onto the cargo ship. Sara was having last words with Jack about something. Seth waited for Sara impatiently. Alex was inside still working on the communication link, and couldn't come out to wish anyone luck, much as she would have liked to. Jo, after saying goodbye, headed inside to help Alex wherever she could.

"Good luck up there, guys," Jack said before waving and heading inside himself.

There was a few minutes before the cargo ship took off. Jack assumed it was to do with them doing last minute checks. He walked over to the kitchen table, which had been converted for science stuff.

"Done yet?" He asked, "You've been working on that for a while."

"Actually, yes. We just finished," Alex replied, "With a little help from the President, we managed to build a stable link."

"And you know it's stable, how?"

"We're about to check it now,"

"Oh, so you don't know if it actually works?" Jack laughed.

"Theoretically it should work,"

Jack was going to reply, but was stopped by the communication link was turned on.

"Is it set to the right frequency?" Alex asked after it refused to connect.

"Yes,"

"Why is it not working?" Alex asked, more to herself than anything.

"Maybe they have a blocker?" Jo offered, looking at a screen with a bunch of numbers and digits.

"Stephan, can you check that out? Hack into their mainframe?"

"Will try," Stephan replied, getting to work.

"Good," Alex nodded, then turned to Jo, "Are you able to check outside? I'm expecting a load of more equipment."

Jo just nodded in return and walked outside.

* * *

><p>Scott looked around the room. The sirens had gone off again. Scott couldn't help but hope it was Seth and Sara. He looked at the security camera. It showed no signs of life, which meant that he could attempt another escape.<p>

Only this time, he didn't need to. The door slid open and in walked Clint, leader of the Fifth Column on Earth. Scott stood up to greet his old friend. They smiled at each other.

"I did not expect to see you so soon, Clint," Scott stated, shaking Clint's hand.

"Nor did I," Clint replied, "Listen we have to locate the others' and tell inform them of what is going on, we need to stop this before it gets too out of hand."

"I've tried, no one will listen,"

"But you are not me," Clint had a point there. He was former leader, he had just about as much respect and authority as the current leader, "I can talk to them."

"Everyone believes that you are dead,"

"I am flesh and blood, I can show them other wise,"

"Okay," Scott nodded his agreement, "Most will be in the Meeting Room, I suspect."

Scott lead Clint towards the Meeting Room, it had been a while since he was last on-board a vessel such as this. Almost ten years. Clint was one of the greatest leaders in all of history. He was originally a war commander, but left to be leader after his wife, Caroline, was murdered during one of the most notorious battles in history. Most believe the war changed him, he's more peaceful and can almost always find another way other than violence.

Along the way, the didn't encounter any guards or military officers, which was strange. Scott believed it was because they were preparing to attack Earth. Half way there, the rest of the Rebels joined Clint and Scott. They neared the door to the Meeting Room, when Scott noticed he didn't see his kids.

"We thought they had a change of plans, and stayed," Clint stated, "they were originally going to come with us, but they disappeared. We assumed they went to help elsewhere, and we had a deadline and had to leave."

"Okay," Scott nodded, "I thought they would be here, that is all."

"As did we," Clint agreed, "How many people do you expect to be in the Meeting Room?"

"Most of the population on this ship,"

Clint opened the panel beside the door. It required a hand print, and none of the Rebels nor Scott were eligible to open the doors, with their access having been revoked. Clint examined the wiring in the panel. Nothing seemed to change when it came to wiring. Clint was a master engineer. He knew the wiring inside out, even though he didn't remember his was around the mother ship.

The door swung open a few moments later. The groups of Rebels entered the Meeting Room. It was a large room, like an assembly hall. Everyone was sitting calmly in their assigned seats. The little noise that was in the room ceased as soon as the Rebels stepped inside. Clint walked around towards the front stage. Everyone watched him. No eyes left him. Some recognized him as their old leader, they were either shocked or relieved. Others who didn't recognize him were either young folk, or were at the back of the room and couldn't see properly.

"I am Clint," Clint cleared his throat, "the former leader, ten years ago." -few people gasped- "I am here to tell you some important news, regarding this new found invasion to Earth. I have been told that I was claimed dead for the past few years. That is not entirely true. I have been alive and well, living as happily as a lone one can." -he paused- "I wanted to tell you all that I have been living on Earth since I left leadership. I did not choose to leave, I was informed that if I did not comply, I would regret it. I left to Earth to protect it and its people. I just want to say that we do not need to invade their planet, they would make great allies. If you just think about it, we need to stop this invasion before it starts."

"But they kidnapped some of your people," someone from the middle of the audience called out.

"Really? Who? I do not recall anyone being kidnapped," Clint looked towards Scott for clues. Scott didn't know what the man was talking about.

"Seth and Sara," the person replied. Others yell out in agreement, "they were kidnapped the first time they went there. They returned back to our planet, then got kidnapped again, from their own home this time."

Clint flicked Scott another glance. Scott decided to join Clint on stage. As he walked up, he said, "Seth and Sara were never kidnapped. They loved Earth and its people, they only want to protect it. They went back to try protect it more once they found out we were going to harm it."

"But, our leader said,-"

"He lied," Clint explained, "He is a lier. He only wants to be powerful, and he will do anything to get that power. Now he wants to hurt these people to gain more power."

"Why would he lie to us? He has all the power he could ever dream for,"

"He does not think so. He wants more. I believe he wants people to fear him. In the end, he does not care for us, for you or your families," Clint said, "the people of Earth have weapons, they will put up a good fight, but they will be unsuccessful. We will be damaged in the end, too. We do not want to be damaged or hurt. We want to be whole and pure. We want to have a good reputation throughout the universe. The Good Race, I have heard some call us. Declaring war will not help us keep that name, we may even spark those who like Earth, and they will make war with us. One war, sure, we will be fine. Two wars? One after the other? We will be affected too greatly." -he paused, looking around the room,- "And what do you think Earth did to deserve this? They are rather peaceful, only wanting the best for their race, just like us."

"They are insignificant and tiny. What does it matter if we kill them?"

"Some have created a communication link to talk with us," Clint informed them, ignoring the last comment.

Clint looked over at the other Rebels. One of the ex-technicians was working away on his device. Clint assumed he was help the Humans successfully sustain a communication link.

* * *

><p>Alex finished typing away at the computer, "Nearly there, Stephan?"<p>

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed.

"Are Aleksi and the 'good' half of Jo's contacts here?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Aleksi replied.

"And the 'bad' half of the contacts?"

"Preventing the President, or others from breaking down this place," Aleksi answered.

"And your job is …?"

"To make sure the 'bad' ones do not start trouble with the 'good' ones, and vise versa,"

"Good," Alex looked at Stephan again and was about to ask him how he was getting on, when he replied;

"Done. Communication link ready to go,"

"Setting up link in 3 … 2 … 1 …" the link opened up on the large screen in front Alex, "Thank you Stephan."

The screen showed the Meeting Room where Clint and the Rebels were standing, with the alien population behind them.

"Ah, Alex Friedman, got the communication link working, I see?" Clint said, then turned to the audience, "this is Alex Friedman, she is a scientist on Earth and helped Seth and Sara when they first went to Earth. She is a trustworthy ally and can prove the Humans are not what you think they are."

Aleksi looked around the room, "Where is Jo?" he asked.

"What d'you mean?" Hunter asked.

"She went to check outside for new equipment and never came back," Aleksi replied.

"Oh, well maybe she went for a walk?" Hunter offered.

"It is not like her to just leave like this,"

"Should we go check outside then? Make you feel better, old man,"

Hunter headed outside, followed by Aleksi. There was nothing except backyard. No one was out there. Aleksi continued to look around, yet didn't find Jo anywhere.

"Where would she go?" Aleksi asked.

"I still have no idea, and I don't know why you're asking me,"

"Rhetorical question," Aleksi stated, heading back inside. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He went to Jack, "Do you know where Jo is? I cannot find her."

"No, I don't," Jack replied.

After thinking about it, Aleksi stopped Alex from talking, and said over the communication link, "Is Seth or Sara there?"

"No, we thought they were with you," came the reply, "why? Are they alright?"

"Yes, yes, everything is fine," Aleksi replied, trying not to make Earth sound bad. Aleksi went back to Jack, "Seth, Sara and Jo are gone. Do you know where they'd be?"

"I know one place," Jack nodded, grabbing his coat, "Does the President know about this?"

"I do not think so," Aleksi said, "He is supposed to be here in a few moments."

"Okay, we'll I think I might know where they are," Jack pulled the door open.

"I'm coming!" Hunter called, following them.

"Where?"

"Be right back, Alex," Jack called over the chatter of all the people in the room. He turned to Hunter and Aleksi, "Do you know a guy named Burke?"

**x x x**

**This is supposed to be my second to last chapter, but seeing how much I didn't put into this chapter, I think there might be 2-3 more- which I'm happy about, I don't want this to end! D;**

**Any unanswered questions that I need to answer in the coming chapters? Just so I don't forget anything! And I will be getting to Rebecca possibly in the next chapter or so.**

**I wrote this chapter faster than I'd planned on. O: You're welcome.(; haha. Hope it is of good quality! Hope you enjoyed it! Please comment and what-not.**

**- Chase Bond.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10;**

**So, I'm not really sure what I'm doing with Hunter at the moment - I'll try figure her out. I just had a Lord of the Rings marathon yesterday, and am in the mood for fight scenes. *hint* also, sorry for the late update. I - I really have no excuse aside from laziness. Oh, and I started writing a full novel I'd like to publish too, a blog, and a YouTube channel. As you can see, I'm rather busy too.  
><strong>

**Thanks to all my loyal readers - you're fabulous!**

**Points to whoever can spot the Moriarty (Sherlock BBC) quote. :P**

**- Chase Bond.**

* * *

><p>Jack slid into his car, followed by Aleksi and Hunter.<p>

"If the others know that Seth, Sara and Jo are missing, things will be a whole lot worse," Aleksi said, doing up his seat belt.

"Yeah, I figured," Jack muttered, driving the car out the driveway as fast as he could. He'd probably get caught and pulled over (meaning, he should have taken one of the Presidents men's cars).

"You think this Burke guy has them?" Aleksi asked.

"Certain,"

"Okay," Aleksi nodded and anxiously stared out the window.

"I thought Burke would be on our side now?" Hunter questioned.

"'Our'?" Jack asked, "I'm not even sure whose side you're on. One minute you hate us and are trying to get away, next minute you're our best friend."

"I just wanted to be safe before," she replied, "then I realised you guys are the only way I'll be any kind of safe here. If anything, you could help me too."

"I help you?" he chuckled, "Why would I help you to conquer my own planet?"

"I help you save this world," she said, "Then you help me get home. Earth will be a nice place to have, but I don't think my people would be able to conquer such a rebellious place. There are far too many people try control. Also, there'll probably be a war which most people on both sides would die."

"Fair enough," he nodded and continued on the road. After a whiles silence, Jack asks, "How much am I able to count on you for?"

"As much as I can muster," she replied, "I can fight, if it comes down to it. I can talk too, but I prefer to fight - by a lot." she smiled sweetly.

* * *

><p>Burke watched the screen intently. He knows about Jack coming after the aliens. How could he not? It was only obvious that he would. Burke was connected to the transmitter that Alex was using to communicate with the aliens above, and he'd heard every word of it. If he could, Burke wanted to keep every alien for himself - some to torture, with hopes of finding his daughter, and others he'd just experiment on. He could use some mind controlling ability.<p>

The President still didn't realise that Burke wasn't on his side any longer. He was still send in troops and scientists to help Burke with whatever his needs were. Ignorant fool.

"Herman!" Burke called out, "Set higher security on the aliens. Double the guards. No, wait, triple them! Make sure the perimeter is secured. Any way in - even the oddest ways - make sure they will not get inside!" Burke put extra emphasis on the 'will not' of his orders.

"Yes, sir," Herman replied and hurried out the door.

* * *

><p>Jack swerved around a corner. Aleksi had asked him to stop by one of his friends places before they neared Witch Mountain. Jack only complied because Aleksi said it would benefit the situation greatly.<p>

Jack pulled the vehicle to a stop as Aleksi and Hunter jumped out. They were at an apartment building of some kind - obviously Aleksi's friend lived here.

After less than 2 minutes, the two emerged from the building carrying a stuffed duffel bag and a couple briefcase looking boxes. They both took places in the back, and started fussing over whatever Aleksi had. Jack hoped it was weapons.

After another few minutes of driving, they neared Witch Mountain. Not caring about Burke and his men, he drove right up to the entrance of the mountain. He would've driven right into the mountain through the vehicle entrance, except it was blocked with other vehicles.

Aleksi handed Jack a gun and ammo, which he gladly accepted, jumping out the car door. Almost immediately soldiers were upon them. Aleksi, apparently, was a great shot. He proved a great asset for an older guy. Hunter wasn't bad either, sticking with knives and daggers. Jack didn't care about taking lives - he just wanted to save the aliens and prevent a war breaking out. That's all that mattered. A few lives there wouldn't compare to tens of thousands of lives with a war. The aliens safety was top priority.

Jack was surprised. How could they (fairly) easily take out these trained soldiers? He had to admit, he had been working out lately.

* * *

><p>Burke was getting annoyed. As he watched the screen, all he saw was a silver haired girl wave some knives around like a circus freak and kill more of his men. Seriously, she could join a circus. (Burke didn't actually want to admit that he was jealous of her skill with the knives). Aleksi, using a car door as a shield, took down man after man with each shot. He was like a maniac, and Burke wished he would never met him face-to-face. Jack had a semi-automatic which he used to shot at people, but also used his fists for punching. Still, he couldn't believe what the circus freak was able to do. No one should have that great of skill.<p>

"HERMAN!" Burke roared, "GET MORE MEN OUT THE FRONT NOW! BRUNO'S MOWING THROUGH THEM LIKE TOUGH GRASS!" wait, tough grass?

"Yes, sir," Herman said, slightly out of breath, and hurried off to do yet another task.

Burke continued to watch as Hunter threw a dagger, striking a man in his throat. Then swiping a knife around on another soldier across his chest, killing him like a sheep.

Jack - fist after fist, pummeling each soldier that got in his path. He elbowed, kneed, and kicked anyone who came near enough for the striking, and occasionally stopped to fire his gun and others within distance.

But Aleksi. Where was he? He'd just vanished. Burke couldn't spot him anywhere in his screen. He switch between camera angles and everything, yet he couldn't find the guy anywhere. He wasn't inside either. Gone.

Burke, starting to panic, ordered a few more soldiers on the look out for the terrorist. He couldn't have gotten far. If anything, he'd have gone away from the fight - fled. Which was a relief to Burke.

* * *

><p>Little did Burke know, however, Aleksi was a brilliant sniper. He just needed the closure to hide himself from oncoming soldiers. He wasn't as far as a normal sniper would like to be, but he was far enough to have a widened vision of the playing field for the time being. He was also close enough to join the others if they needed it.<p>

Smiling to himself, Aleksi started to fire upon the soldiers. He wouldn't have long before they would be upon him, so he make good use of his time. Taking out the soldiers with ease. Jack seemed grateful for the extra help this way - the soldiers were now also occupied trying to locate a well hidden Aleksi. Hunter seemed unaffected, but Aleksi was sure she was also grateful.

After removing over thirty from action, it looked like one hundred more men and women came spilling out. They probably knew where Aleksi was too. They were bound to. There were cameras everywhere.

Abandoning the gun he was using, Aleksi prepared to use another which allowed him to shoot more bullets per second. Sliding from his spot upon the bush and scrub, Aleksi opened fire upon the soldiers, joining up with his team. Jack and Hunter took to shooting too.

They cut through more and more men. They spread their angle of fire out so they could attempted to make a dent in the enemies lines. After a few more moments of continuous fire and blood shed, Hunter moved forward, dropping the gun, and started using a pair of machetes ("God only knows where she got them from" - Jack), and started clearing a path through the body of people blocking their way. Jack and Aleksi coving her.

This would have been a nice plan had no one gotten hurt, but someone had to. How could you not get hurt after a stunt like that? Well, Hunter had a few minor cuts from the knives and daggers (someone cunning enough to try use her own weapons against her), and a bullet wound in her upper arm which she'd already tended to. Jack possibly had a broken nose, and badly bruised fists. Aleksi was pretty much fine - he and his old man majesticness.

They'd made it into the Mountains complex and were still fighting their way through. They'd had a moments pause, when they'd escaped the enemies men for a few seconds to sort out which way they were going and make sure injuries were okay.

"How's everyone holding up?" Jack asked.

"Fine," Hunter winced in pain, and gently put her hand to her bullet wound.

"Okay," he paused for a second, "this way? I have no idea where they'll be holding them, but we need to start somewhere."

"Try the most illogical but logical place," Aleksi offered, "they could be near, but a heavily guarded near."

"Or they could be far, and a very far far that's heavily guarded," Hunter offers.

"Do you mind?" Jack asked, "I don't need your put downs."

"Could be true though. They might not even be in Witch Mountain,"

Hunter had a point, both Jack and Aleksi knew that. But, pushing forward with what little of a plan they had, Jack said, "This way then." and led the way in which soldiers had started appearing in.

* * *

><p>Burke watched in distaste as his men failed at such a simple task.<p>

"Incompetent," Burke muttered, grabbing a supplied gun and leaving his office's safety.

Everything outside his office was havoc. Aside from the military protocols and formalities, everything seemed like a disaster had hit. Everything was happening at once. The vast area that made up Witch Mountain; corridors, rooms, stair shafts; was crowded as Burke had never seen before. He growled at whomever was there, even those that weren't listening because they were hurrying towards the fight.

Burke knew exactly where Bruno was. And he was grateful (if not annoyed that he'd made it this far inside) that Bruno was headed in the opposite direction of the aliens. He was so predictable sometimes. But then, wasn't everyone?

Burke knew that it wouldn't take long for Bruno to find the aliens. It was like he had a sixth sense and always knew where they were. Burke then headed straight for the aliens cells. Roy and Herman right behind him.

Nearing the cells, he ordered extra guarding on them.

"As many as we can spare!" Burke yelled, "Get everyone here as unsuspiciously as you fools can! I don't want Bruno to know but there needs to be more soldiers here!"

"Sir," a medic rushes over to Burke.

"What?!" He growls impatiently.

"We have a lot of injured men, I don't think it's reasonable to have more people hurt over something so petty and small."

"These aliens aren't petty and small! They are criminals and can help with the advancement of our race!"

"Do you think of them over your own men?" the medic questioned, "People have died."

"That's what people do!" Burke yelled, sending spit everywhere.

"Compared to our own men, the aliens are petty and small," the medic replied in a small voice, trying to show Burke reason in his actions.

"I'll show you petty and small," Burke said in a low and dangerous tone. Before the medic - nor anyone else - can respond, Burke shots the medic and watches him drop to the floor. Then he added, "someone clean up the mess."

The cells weren't in a corridor like the previous time. This time, they're in a large open hall type room, where the cells were separated by thick glass and clear plastic. There is a high raised platform in which Burke and few others were upon, ready for the intruders. The other soldiers were on the ground level of the room, ready to ambush.

The aliens were out cold. They were sitting, tightly bound to stainless steal chairs. Their wrists, ankles, and throat were held from moving by metal restraints. The aliens had been drugged, and shouldn't be out for a while longer. Meaning if Bruno and his friends did manage to get in and somehow unrestrain them, they'd have to be carried because they were unconscious. Burke was highly proud of his little plan. Yes, he thought of it all himself.

Burke had his personal assistant keep him updated on where the intruders were.

"Guns at the ready," Burke ordered his men, "Few more moments, folks."

The soldiers readied themselves in silence. When random bullets came flying towards Burke and his men. Burke ordered his men to kill on sight - except no one could see the enemy. Where were they? Why couldn't they be seen?

"Someone tell me where they are!" Burke growled into his earpiece, "Does anyone know where they are?"

"No, sir," a woman replied through his earpiece, "We believe he's just around the doorway - there's no other place he can be."

"There's more than one of them!" he bellowed, "How can you not have a visual? We have cameras covering every inch of this place!"

"They've disabled some of the cameras - we're trying to get them up and running right away, but they're resisting and we have no idea how," she replied.

"WHAT?! They're civilians! They only have civilian access!"

"Unless they have a hacker,"

"They're terrorists! Of course they'll have a hacker! Terrorists always seem to have everything! I hate terrorists!"

* * *

><p>Hunter worked alongside Aleksi, trying to keep the camera off them. Aleksi went to opening fire with Jack when he needed it. Hunter knew there would be soldiers upon them any second - from both sides.<p>

How'd she manage to hack into their system? She had her technological device to hack, and she already had the skill from previous jobs. Why was she working with them? Well, give them the thought that she's working with them and they'll help her when it comes to it - even if they don't know they'll be helping her to invade their own planet.

Jack and Aleksi didn't need to know what she really intended however.

"I can hack into their system for that room there -," Hunter mentioned to the room where the aliens were locked up, "- I may just need a little help. Aleksi - ?"

"Yes, of course," Aleksi replied eagerly, ready to save Jo. How sweet, really.

Together, Aleksi and Hunter worked on getting into their mainframe.

"How are we going to get in there? We can't get past the soldiers, can we?" Hunter asked, "Do you even have a plan?"

"Of course I have a plan! What sort of man do you take me as?" came Jack's reply.

"Not one from the Expendables," Aleksi replied simply, earning a muffled laugh from Hunter.

"I like to try," Jack argued, "I could secretly be one, you know."

"Not likely," Hunter muttered. Then adding, much louder this time, "Almost open Jack. We need a plan."

"Yes, yes, I'm thinking,"

"It's unlocked. Jack, we need to go before they know,"

"Yes - go now,"

"Jack! That's suicide!" Hunter whisper yelled, "We. Need. A. Plan."

Too late, Jack had already left his position and was firing whilst running towards the room. That's when it got bloody. Jack fell to the cold, hard ground with a loud, heavy thud.


End file.
